Inesperada Paixão
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Um pequeno acontecimento foi capaz de despertar novos sentimentos em Aoi. O que ele fará agora que se viu irremediavelmente atraído por Kai? Participação especial: Miyavi! Cap3 Concluída[SlashLemonAngust Leve]
1. Chapter 1

**Título da Fic:** Inesperada Paixão.

**Banda:** The GazettE.

**Casal:** Aoi x Kai.

**Classificação:** Slash/ Angust/ Lemon.

**Capítulo:** 1/3

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa

Resumo: O pequeno acontecimento foi capaz de despertar novos sentimentos em Aoi. O que ele fará agora que se viu irremediavelmente atraído por Kai? Participação especial: Miyavi[Slash/ Lemon/ Angust - Leve

Inesperada Paixão 

_Aiko Hosokawa_

**Capítulo 01 – Sentimentos Despertos.**

A paisagem mudava rapidamente do lado de fora do ônibus que levava a banda The GazettE. O veículo era completamente adaptado, personalizado tanto no interior quando do exterior, oferecendo espaço e o mínimo de conforto necessário para os músicos, enquanto viajavam de uma cidade para outra em turnê.

Sentado em um negro sofá de couro e olhando pela janela estava o moreno guitarrista. Aoi mantinha as pernas semiflexionadas, deixando o braço esquerdo caído sobre o colo enquanto o cotovelo direito se apoiava no móvel e a mão servia de sustentação para sua cabeça levemente inclinada, mas a mente do jovem voava em um passado recente...

Era para ter sido uma sessão de fotos como qualquer outra, no entanto, algo diferente havia acontecido... A fotógrafa sugerira que Aoi e Kai posassem juntos, insinuando um fanservice. O baterista de imediato negou, dizendo que aquilo tinha mais haver com o Uruha, porém Aoi levou na esportiva e começou a brincar, fazendo o amigo ceder, a ausência dos outros membros, naquele momento, contribuiu para a aceitação.

O perturbador foi o que sucedeu... Conforme sugerido pela fotógrafa, Aoi se sentou em uma cama, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas, a esquerda um pouco flexionada e a direita esticada sobre o colchão. Então, um contrariado baterista foi se aproximando até se acomodar entre as pernas do outro e era nítido que Kai não estava nem um pouco confortável com aquilo.

Aoi colocou a braço esquerdo ao redor do ombro do amigo e brincou dizendo algo como "Relaxa, você vai gostar!", afirmação a qual o outro respondeu com um olhar severo, porém ambos acabaram rindo, mesmo assim o baterista ainda transparecia todo o incômodo que sentia.

Foi quando Kai fechou os olhos e se recostou a seu peito que Aoi estremeceu... Desde quando o amigo era tão bonito? Até aquele momento não havia reparado, mas agora sentia o perfume do jovem em seus braços e não conseguia desviar o olhar, estava encantado... Hipnotizado! Por instinto o guitarrista levou a mão direita até a face do baterista, segurando-lhe o queixo, delicadamente, e então foi abaixando o próprio rosto, vendo a distância entre eles diminuir até que...

O _flash_ disparou e Aoi se assustou vendo o outro finalmente abrir os olhos e se encararam por um pequeno instante e podia jurar que Kai havia corado, porém não pôde ter certeza já que ele se afastou rapidamente, parecendo ainda mais constrangido e acabou frustrando a perspectiva da jovem que tirava a foto e que já imaginava que conseguiria um excelente material.

O que mais incomodava o moreno, enquanto olhava para fora do veículo, era que tinha completa consciência do que faria se não fosse o _flash_ disparado... Teria beijado Kai sem pudor algum. E esse desejo se tornou sua maior cobiça nas semanas que se seguiram e não conseguia deixar de imaginar aquele jovem novamente em seu braços, queria beija-lo e o mais perturbador era que imaginava coisas muito além disso... Coisas, no mínimo, íntimas.

_"Por que não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamento.

Aoi guiou seu escuro olhar para a esquerda, à frente, e lá estava o motivo de seus devaneios. Kai estava sentado com os pés em cima do sofá, as pernas flexionadas próximo ao peito, na mão direita trazia um livro e mordia o indicador esquerdo parecendo pensativo e muito concentrado e o guitarrista não conseguiu deixar de reparar naquela boca tentadora vendo a língua do outro tocar, às vezes, aquele dedo.

"Merda!". Praguejou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar novamente para o lado de fora.

"Algum problema?". A voz de Uruha soou, surpreendendo o moreno.

"Não.". Respondeu, simplesmente erguendo o olhar para o companheiro que estava em pé diante de si.

Estava tão concentrado que não reparara na presença dos outros três membros da banda e, por curiosidade, olhou ao redor, vendo, no sofá a sua esquerda, um pouco mais para trás, Reita deitado com Ruki aninhado em seus braços, ambos dormindo e logo voltou a olhar para o loiro diante de si.

"Tá e eu sou bobo.". Disse ironicamente o guitarrista que se sentou ao lado das pernas do músico que, na banda, toca o mesmo instrumento que ele.

"Não estou te entendendo...". Aoi falou confuso.

Nos lábios de Uruha um malicioso sorriso se desenhou, e um brilho impreciso se fez presente em seus olhos, e se aproximando mais do outro, se inclinou lentamente para frente a fim de murmurar no ouvido esquerdo do companheiro.

"Notei como você tem olhado pro Kai...". Dito isso o loiro afastou o rosto para poder ver a reação do colega.

Aoi se surpreendeu e se remexeu onde estava.

Ao ver a inquietação do moreno, o sorriso de Uruha se alargou.

"Não sei do que você está falando.". Respondeu o moreno, sem conseguir encarar o guitarrista loiro.

"E eu não gosto de Smirnoff...". Ironizou, afinal, aquela era uma de suas bebidas favoritas.

"...!". Aoi abriu a boca para retrucar, porém não encontrou as palavras necessárias.

"Relaxa, não acho que os outros repararam, nem mesmo _ele_.". Uruha sorria enquanto falava e se recostou às pernas do moreno, usando a lateral do corpo e deixando o braço esquerdo cair na coxa do outro.

"Como? Quando?". Indagou o moreno querendo saber qual fôra seu deslize.

"Sou ou não seu melhor amigo? É claro que eu perceberia algo do tipo!". Falou rindo, apertando levemente as pernas do guitarrista contra o sofá e dando um leve tapa naquela coxa encoberta pela calça preta.

"Só você mesmo Uru...". Aoi falou segurando a mão em sua perna.

Kai tentava se manter concentrado no que fazia, a leitura era deveras interessante, mas não conseguiu prender sua atenção quando Uruha se aproximou de Aoi e começaram a conversar daquele modo íntimo. Remexeu-se, incomodado. Já devia estar acostumado, mas era difícil lidar com aquilo e, em movimentos rápidos, o moreno fechou o livro e se ergueu, não conseguia mais ficar ali, resolvendo ir conversar com o motorista, um jovem senhor muito simpático. Rapidamente foi até a cabine fechando a porta atrás de si.

Com o olhar Aoi acompanhou os movimentos do baterista e Uruha teve que virar para trás para seguir o olhar do amigo, mas perderam Kai de vista em poucos instantes quando a porta da cabine se fechou.

"Você vai falar pra ele?". Uruha perguntou, de repente, voltando a encarar o outro.

"Hã?" . Por mais que tivesse ouvido era difícil processar aquela informação.

"É! Falar com o Kai!". Reafirmou, o loiro.

"Tá, eu chego e digo: 'Não é por nada não Kai, mas ultimamente sinto uma vontade louca de te beijar toda vez que te vejo...'. Vai dar certo, sei...". Falou zombeteiro, mas com uma pitada de amargura na voz.

"Não seja idiota, Yuu. Você está parecendo um colegial indeciso e inexperiente. Honre sua guitarra!!!". Indignou-se, Uruha.

Aoi teve que rir das palavras do amigo, nunca poderia ouvir aquilo de outra pessoa...

"Seja esperto e discreto!". O loiro afirmou, sabia que o amigo normalmente não tinha problemas em se aproximar de alguém, porém sendo um membro da banda as coisas se tornavam um pouco mais delicadas, já que conviviam todo o tempo e continuaria assim independente de um resposta positiva ou negativa.

"É melhor ser ágil também.". A voz do vocalista assustou os guitarristas que imediatamente olharam para o pequeno ainda deitado sobre o baixista que parecia dormir.

"Ruki!?!?!". Aoi se surpreendeu. Pronto! Agora todo mundo sabia de seus sentimentos!

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Foi o loiro quem perguntou.

Aoi engoliu seco sentindo o coração palpitar esperando a resposta.

"Você não é o único que vê qualidades em Kai.". Ruki disse, meio sonolento.

"Tem alguém interessado nele?". O guitarrista moreno indagou incrédulo.

"Quem?". Adiantou-se, Uruha, curioso.

"Não falo, me deixem dormir.". Ronronou o vocalista virando o rosto para o outro lado.

"Miyavi.". Dessa vez foi Reita que surpreendeu a todos ao falar e abrir os olhos em seguida.

"_Quero enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco e nunca mais tirar."._ Aoi pensou irritado e envergonhado. Só faltava Kai ter ouvido também! Foi obrigado a olhar ao redor para confirmar a ausência do baterista, aliviando-se ao perceber que ele realmente não estava ali.

O vocalista ergueu o olhar para o amado, com uma interrogação explícita na face.

"Já que começou, termina.". Disse simplesmente, o baixista, afinal fôra ele quem ouvira, acidentalmente, uma conversa entre Kai o outro cantor, onde Miyavi, descaradamente, deu em cima do baterista e contara ao namorado o fato.

"É melhor andar rápido...". Uruha disse se levantando e se afastando do amigo, sabia que ele agora tinha que pensar no que fazer.

Aoi suspirou profundamente e aquela informação ficou se repetindo na mente do moreno, que não conseguiu dizer nada e apenas encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as e deixou seu olhar se perder novamente do lado de fora.

Miyavi era um cantor bastante talentoso, tinha um visual bem peculiar, era difícil relaciona-lo com Kai. Aquele cabelo tipo moicano que vivia mudando de cor, os inúmeros kanjis tatuados no corpo, realmente não parecia o estilo do baterista e líder dos The GazettE... Então uma memória surgiu de repente na mente do moreno.

"_Miyavi estará na mesma cidade que nós!"._ Pensou, sabendo que o artista também estava em turnê e que faria um show naquele local, no dia seguinte a apresentação da banda.

"_Tenho que tomar uma decisão..."._ Falou consigo mesmo ainda em pensamentos, logo mergulhando dentro de si mesmo...

**oooOOOooo**

O quinteto, The GazettE, finalmente chegou a seu destino, como haviam feito um show em uma cidade vizinha na noite anterior, tiveram que ir direto ao local do espetáculo. A agenda era apertada, mas uma merecida folga de duas semanas se seguiria ao término daquela apresentação.

O ônibus parou e a banda desceu. Já estavam em uma parte coberta do Domo onde seria o show, o local havia sido construído de forma a não possibilitar a aproximação do público naquela parte, por isso não tiveram problemas ao entrar. Passaram rapidamente por alguns corredores, havia várias pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, a maioria falando ao celular ou em rádios resolvendo problemas de última hora, e finalmente chegaram ao camarim.

O recinto era razoavelmente espaçoso. Havia um comprido sofá branco, aparentemente de couro, recostado à parede direita, uma mesa com algumas cadeiras estavam à esquerda, mais ao fundo havia uma mesa com espelho na parede e as roupas para a apresentação estavam em um cabide comprido, do tipo que tinha rodinhas nos pés.

"Ahh... Eu tô morto!". Uruha falou, jogando-se no sofá.

"Realmente é cansativo esse ritmo.". O baixista disse se referindo as apresentações consecutivas.

"Pelo menos teremos uma folga...". Consolou-se Ruki, sentando ao lado do guitarrista com os pés em cima do móvel vendo o amado se aproximar e se sentar a seu lado, no braço do móvel.

Aoi se sentou em uma cadeira e Kai fez o mesmo, mas do outro lado da mesa, afastando o assento e, depois de se acomodar, o baterista colocou os pés cruzados sobre a mesa. Por um pequeno instante o guitarrista viajou no companheiro reparando nos detalhes daquela face sem maquiagem e mesmo assim perfeita, porém logo o outro moreno notou e desviou o olhar quando esse lhe encarou.

"Bom, pelo que ouvi, os últimos ajustes no som estão sendo feitos. Ainda temos tempo para descansar antes do ensaio.". O baterista falou olhando para Uruha.

Os instrumentos musicais da banda haviam chegado um pouco antes deles, somente teriam tempo para um ensaio, depois uma passagem de som rápida, afinal já estavam no meio da tarde e teriam pouco tempo para descansar antes da apresentação.

"Não vejo a hora de descansar um pouco.". O guitarrista moreno suspirou pesadamente e pôs os pés em cima da cadeira que havia diante dele, deixando as costas tocarem a parede atrás de si.

O grupo permaneceu ali por, aproximadamente, meia hora e trocaram poucas palavras, afinal realmente estavam muito cansados. Depois disso foram chamados ao palco e deram início ao ensaio. Não tiveram problemas já que o repertório estava 'afiado', apenas fizeram os ajustes necessários. Quando tudo foi resolvido o grupo se separou, os guitarristas continuaram naquele local, enquanto os outros retornaram ao camarim.

"Acho que nessa nota poderia ser assim...". Aoi falou ao amigo dedilhando sua guitarra e então erguendo o olhar para encarar o outro. Uruha estava sério, não parecia ter ouvido o que dissera e lhe lançava um olhar pensativo, meio perdido em suas idéias.

"Ei! Tá me ouvindo?". Indagou levemente irritado, já sabendo a resposta.

"Heim?! Desculpe, não ouvi.". Uruha respondeu aéreo, sentado sobre uma caixa amplificadora já sem sua guitarra.

"Percebi... No que estava pensando?". Falou retirando sua guitarra e a entregando para um _houdie_ que passava.

"Queria saber se você já se decidiu, sobre aquele assunto...". Articulou o loiro em tom baixo, curioso e levemente preocupado, afinal desejava a felicidade do amigo e viu que Aoi suspirou levemente, deixando os ombros caírem, como se carregasse um enorme fardo.

"Não sei bem o que dizer...". Confessou atordoado.

"Se for apenas 'desejo' é melhor nem dizer nada.". Disse simplesmente.

"Qual é, Uruha? Você me apóia ou não?". Zangou-se o moreno, afinal o amigo tivera uma postura diferente na conversa anterior.

"Quem está indeciso é você, Aoi!". Afirmou firme, olhando para o outro que estava em pé diante de si.

O moreno sentiu um aperto no peito ao perceber a verdade naquelas palavras.

"Apenas estou dizendo que não vale o risco se for algo superficial, mas se sente algo verdadeiro te dou todo o meu apoio de amigo!". Uruha falou com a mesma certeza, porém em tom mais brando.

"Ahf... Eu sei disso, mas...". Aoi não conseguia distinguir os próprios sentimentos, tudo estava muito confuso em sua cabeça e coração.

"Vá falar com ele... Agora. Isso pode te ajudar.". O loiro disse sério.

Aoi ponderou sobre aquela hipótese por alguns instantes.

"E então?". Uruha ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua feição suave.

"É pode ser...". Murmurou, afinal não precisava ir direto ao ponto, e poderia conhecer melhor as próprias emoções.

"Vai logo!". Incentivou, agora sorrindo, o guitarrista loiro.

"Tá... Fui!". Disse simplesmente, já se virando de costas.

Rapidamente o guitarrista saiu do palco e foi até o camarim, quando lá chegou abriu a porta sem prévio aviso e encontrou Reita e Ruki aos beijos sentados no sofá, o vocalista estava no colo do outro e eles param sobressaltados a encarar o recém-chegado.

"Ops... Desculpem.". Aoi falou rindo.

"Estraga prazeres!". Ruki falou com uma expressão nada feliz na face.

Reita apenas repreendeu o namorado apertando-lhe levemente a cintura e olhando-o com severidade que rapidamente se abrandou.

"Algum problema, Aoi?". Indagou o baixista.

"Não. Só estou procurando o Kai.". Respondeu um pouco sem graça.

"Ele está no ônibus.". Ainda era Reita quem falava.

"Obrigado!". Disse o guitarrista voltando-se para trás para fechar a porta.

"Boa sorte!!!". Uma voz suave e quase brincalhona se fez ouvir.

Aoi resolveu ignorar a frase de Ruki que veio quando tinha acabado de fechar a porta. Era extremamente desagradável ter todos os companheiros cientes de seus sentimentos, principalmente por não haver algo concreto ainda. Deixou o fato de lado e continuou em sua empreitada.

Chegar ao estacionamento foi rápido e fácil com o uso do elevador que desceu para o subsolo. O local era bastante amplo e, aquela parte, estava reservada apenas ao ônibus da banda e alguns poucos carros. Logo alcançou o veículo que desejava e vendo que a porta estava aberta, Aoi começou a entrar, porém parou quando ouviu a voz de Kai...

"Alô. Oi, Miyavi!". O guitarrista sentiu algo dentro de si revirar, pois o tom da voz do baterista parecia conter traços de uma ternura suave.

"Claro! Está confirmado. Vou para o hotel depois do show e de lá vou para o local combinado". As palavras eram ditas com clareza e educação, mantendo a mesma ternura.

"_Um encontro!"._ Deduziu mentalmente o moreno parado à porta do ônibus, sentindo uma pequena ira remoer dentro de si, afinal, não gostou de saber daquilo.

"Até lá então... Beijo. Tchau!".

Dessa vez a voz de Kai soou risonha como se o outro tivesse feito algum tipo de brincadeira e Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de irromper ônibus adentro pegar aquele maldito celular e falar para Miyavi não se aproximar do baterista, mas porque estava sentindo aquilo? O moreno simplesmente não _sabia_ responder.

"Merda...". Murmurou o guitarrista sentindo seu mundo girar, mas respirou fundo, faria o que estava decidido a fazer!

A passos leves adentrou ao veículo subindo a pequena escada e, virando a esquerda, logo foi capaz de ver Kai, sentado sobre o sofá onde o guitarrista estava anteriormente. Os olhos escuros do recém-chegado se fixaram no outro, que estava com as pernas cruzadas, como em posição de meditação e um pequeno e negro aparelho de celular jazia na mão direita do baterista enquanto esse o fitava de modo pensativo.

"Kai...". Chamou se aproximando.

"Hum? Aoi? Oi...". Respondeu erguendo o olhar somente naquele momento, percebendo a presença do outro.

"Algum problema?" Aoi indagou sentando-se no sofá diante do outro.

"Não.". Respondeu simplesmente, colocando o aparelho telefônico a seu lado, mantendo uma expressão distante na face.

"Desculpe, mas ouvi sua conversa...". O guitarrista falou em tom normal, lutando para se conter e não ser direto demais e parecer pouco interessado.

Kai se remexeu levemente onde estava, desviando rapidamente o olhar, voltando ao normal logo em seguida.

"Vai sair depois do show?". Perguntou Aoi, querendo confirmação.

"É, estou precisando espairecer um pouco.". Respondeu em tom morno, escondendo toda a aflição que aquela conversa lhe causava.

"Dois shows consecutivos, sem falar das outras apresentações recentes. Não seria melhor descansar um pouco?". Aoi concentrava-se em parecer apenas um amigo preocupado com o bem-estar do outro.

"Energia não me falta! Além do que tenho que aproveitar que Miya...". Começou a falar com um belo sorriso na face, porém as palavras desapareceram de sua garganta quanto o nome de sua companhia lhe veio aos lábios e foi tomado por um embaraço desconcertante.

"Er... Ouvi essa parte também... Você o ama?". Perguntou meio sem jeito, não tendo coragem de encarar o outro moreno enquanto falava.

"Amor?!" Kai falou em tom triste e sorriu amargo.

Aoi se surpreendeu com a postura do companheiro de banda e amigo, ele parecia tão triste e indefeso que sentiu ímpetos de ir até ele e abraçá-lo com força para fazer aquele sentimento ruim desaparecer, porém se conteve bravamente.

"Não é bem isso, eu gosto de estar com ele, mas amar... Não. Esse sentimento guardo apenas para uma pessoa que não está a meu alcance...". Enquanto falava o baterista olhava para baixo, vendo as próprias pernas cruzadas, deixando sua voz ser modulada por uma fina tristeza.

O guitarrista sentiu algo engasgar em sua garganta, tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras lhe fugiram e, por instinto, se ergueu indo até o outro, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, rapidamente tomando-lhe a mão esquerda entre as suas próprias.

"...!". Kai ergueu o olhar, assustado, sentindo o coração palpitar muito acelerado vendo o companheiro tão perto de si, instintivamente guiou um rápido olhar para aquela boca obscena, voltando a se perder na imensidão negra daqueles olhos em seguida.

"Quem é? Quem você ama?". Inquiriu olhando fixamente nos olhos cor de ébano diante dos seus.

Um rubor intenso subiu as faces do baterista que, envergonhado, puxou a mão segura e se ergueu dando as costas ao outro e se afastando.

Aoi piscou ante essa reação, observando atentamente o baterista.

"Você está querendo saber demais!". Afirmou, Kai, colocando as mãos na cintura sentindo o mundo girar, não conseguia pensar direito.

Aoi fechou as mãos ao redor do negro tecido de sua calça, havia indo longe demais e seu coração apenas desejava que se erguesse e abraçasse o amigo por trás e começasse a distribuir beijos naquele pescoço lindo só para ouvir Kai arfar em seus braços.

"Me desculpe...". Murmurou envergonhado, abaixando o olhar.

"Tudo bem. Vou voltar para o camarim.". Kai falou já caminhando para sair do veículo.

Novamente Aoi teve que se conter, pois desejou avidamente impedir o outro, porém ficou quieto vendo-o sair, rapidamente, de seu campo de visão. As palavras de Kai continuaram a reverberar em sua mente. O amigo já amava alguém, mas quem seria? E por que essa pessoa era inatingível? Indagações e suposições... Tudo surgia na mente do guitarrista que se deixou ficar naquele local por um tempo que não soube precisar.

**oooOOOooo**

O show fôra um completo sucesso, como era de se esperar. Ao término do mesmo, um cansado quinteto se dirigiu ao hotel e, com exceção a Reita e Ruki, todos ficariam em aposentos separados.

"Boa noite!". Disse um cansado Aoi, despedindo-se do grupo e entrando em seu quarto.

O estresse físico era muito grande devido à longa série de apresentações consecutivas, no entanto, o que mais perturbava o guitarrista era ter Kai no quarto diante do seu e saber que ele sairia com outra pessoa aquela noite, afinal ainda era pouco mais de vinte e três horas... Em outras palavras, para alguém animado a noite apenas havia começado.

O moreno, desanimadamente, retirou a negra camiseta larga que vestia jogando-a em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama de casal, retirou os sapatos usando os próprios pés e os deixou cada um em um canto, onde foi retirado, depois foi ao banheiro. Desafivelou o cinto e retirou o resto da roupa que lhe cobria, entrando no box e ligando a ducha.

A água morna lhe atingiu as negras madeixas e escorreu pelo corpo alvo e esguio. Aoi então espalmou as mãos contra a parede azulejada, erguendo a face para deixar o líquido tocar-lhe diretamente ali. A mente do jovem perdeu-se nos mais recentes acontecimentos, analisando todos os fatos.

"_Por que Kai fica tão incomodado quando chego perto?"._ Perguntava-se mentalmente, revendo várias ocasiões em que isso havia acontecido, inclusive quando foram tirar a bendita foto e quando conversaram no ônibus.

"Será que existe alguma possibilidade...?". Murmurou deixando, agora, a água cair-lhe no dorso.

A tese de que era ele o amado do baterista lhe surgiu em um lapso quando retornavam do show, talvez fosse fruto de seus anseios, não sabia definir e o que mais lhe intrigava era que, se fosse verdade, por qual motivo Kai o consideraria 'fora de alcance'?

Aoi desligou a ducha e saiu do box, pegando uma toalha branca e felpuda, a enrolando na cintura e, usando uma segunda, começou a retirar o excesso de água de suas belas madeixas voltando para o quarto, indo até a cama onde se sentou.

"_Isso só pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, não tem fundamento."._ Pensou, deixando a segunda toalha cair-lhe nos ombros.

Então um pequeno barulho do lado de fora chamou a atenção do moreno, sabia, era no quarto em frente ao seu, ou seja, no de Kai. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, logo olhando pelo olho-mágico e vendo, apenas de relance, o baterista sair.

"Droga!". Murmurou, virando de costas para a porta e nela se recostando.

"_Afinal... Por que estou com tanto ciúme dele?"._ Novamente se perguntou em pensamentos.

Por alguns instantes ficou parado tentando encontrar uma resposta para aquela questão, porém de forma alguma ela lhe veio, então resolveu ir se vestir. Caminhando até o armário e o abrindo encontrou algumas peças de roupa previamente enviadas para o local, pegou uma calça cinza-claro, bastante confortável e a vestiu, depois uma camiseta branca e, instantes depois, se jogou de bruços por sobre a cama, as toalhas haviam sido deixadas em um canto qualquer.

O corpo do moreno estava cansado, porém a mente não parava de trabalhar, os pensamentos sempre se voltando para a mesma pessoa... Kai. Não conseguia compreender os próprios sentimentos, aquilo parecia ir muito além de um simples desejo, mas não era capaz de definir exatamente do que se tratava e, vencido pelo cansaço, acabou entrando em um estado de sono no qual matinha certo nível de consciência, onde seus pensamentos se confundiam com sonhos.

Há certa hora na madrugada Aoi ouviu alguns murmúrios que o despertou. Sonolentamente olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo, parcialmente encoberto por sua camiseta, e pôde ver que eram quase quatro horas da manhã. Novos sons chegaram aos ouvidos do guitarrista e, prontamente, reconheceu a voz de Kai dizendo "Calma!" e isso o fez despertar instantaneamente e, rapidamente, foi até a porta olhando pelo olho-mágico.

Do lado de fora foi capaz de ver Kai recostado a porta de seu quarto com Miyavi diante de si, sendo assim podia ver a face do companheiro de banda e percebeu que ele parecia um pouco contrariado, mas sorria daquele jeito peculiar e bonito.

"Vai, me deixa entrar!". Foi Miyavi quem falou com a voz carregada de luxúria.

Dentro de seu quarto o guitarrista sentiu vontade de socar aquele idiota, principalmente ao ver que as mãos do cantor estavam na cintura do baterista o imprensando contra a porta.

"Não... Logo vai amanhecer, minha banda toda está aqui!". Afirmou firme, mas não conseguiu conter o olhar que guiou aos lábios diante de si e foi obrigado a morder os próprios ao reparar naquele piercing no lábio inferior no canto direito.

"Não seja perverso comigo...". Pediu o cantor, colando os corpos, querendo mostrar o quanto o outro lhe excitava.

"Hhuumm...". Kai gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos, sentindo o membro rijo roçar contra o seu.

Aoi engoliu seco não conseguindo acreditar em como a voz do baterista podia soar tão sensual e uma vontade louca de expulsar Miyavi e substitui-lo cresceu em seu coração.

"Pára, por favor... Eu só deixei você subir porque ameaçou me beijar lá em baixo na frente dos outros...". Ainda era Kai quem falava com voz arrastada, sentindo a face queimar levemente.

"Você tem noção do que faz comigo? Heim?". Indagou o cantor, apertando levemente o corpo do outro contra si.

"_Eu vou lá fora e encher esse idiota de pancada!!!"._ O guitarrista pensava furioso, mas mordendo o lábio inferior, ficar olhando para aquela expressão de Kai estava mexendo com seus instintos mais primitivos.

"Então é melhor parar...". Em tom de aviso, disse o baterista.

"Tá legal...". Miyavi consentiu, parando de apertá-lo daquele modo, mas continuando a abraçá-lo na cintura.

Kai apenas sorriu e levou os braços, que antes seguraram os do outro, para envolver o pescoço do parceiro.

"Mas e minha proposta?". Ainda era o cantor quem perguntava.

"Proposta?". Aoi repetiu baixinho, em um murmúrio quase ininteligível.

"Não sei se a idéia é boa...". Kai ponderou, pensativo.

"Por que não?". Quis saber Miyavi.

"Se eu for com você nessas duas semanas que tenho de férias, o que vamos dizer para a imprensa?". Falou em tom normal.

"_Eu não vou permitir!"_. Ainda olhando pelo olho-mágico o guitarrista pensou, corroendo-se internamente devido àquela proposta.

"Bom, podemos dizer que eu estou à procura de um novo baterista e você está em fase de teste...". Brincou o cantor.

"Só você mesmo...". Riu Kai, achando a idéia demasiadamente absurda.

"... Ou podemos dizer a verdade!". Sugeriu o jovem de cabelos tipo moicano que, naquele momento, tinha tons pink e roxo.

"A... Verdade?". Inquiriu Kai piscando os olhos, curioso.

"É. Que você é meu namorado e estamos em lua-de-mel!". Afirmou simplista.

Novamente o baterista sorriu levemente e desviou o olhar, pois era, ao mesmo tempo, estranho e gostoso ouvir aquilo.

"_Eu quero matar esse Miyavi!!!"_. Aoi já imaginava maneiras cruéis de fazer isso, tamanha sua ira e ciúme.

A expressão no rosto do cantor se tornou mais séria e aproximou as faces.

Kai mirou os olhos escuros ante a aproximação.

"Você vai ficar comigo, não é, Kai?". Sussurrou, recostando as faces em uma suave carícia.

Kai apenas suspirou fechando os olhos, sentindo o quando aquilo era agradável.

"Quero tanto ter você a meu lado...". Miyavi ronronou e beijou a maçã do rosto do baterista.

"Miyavi, eu...". Disse baixinho, sentindo aqueles lábios continuando a distribuir carícias em sua face, indo em direção a sua boca. Em sua mente a dúvida bailava... Devia se entregar àquela relação?

"_Chega disso!"_. Pensou um decido guitarrista. Não poderia mais ficar assistindo aquilo. Tão pouco deixar que outro fizesse o que _ele_ desejava! Em um impulso levou à mão a maçaneta, rapidamente a girando, puxando a porta.

"Kai!". Aoi chamou com irritação contida.

O casal se assustou parando de imediato o que fazia.

Os olhos escuros do baterista se arregalaram ao ver o guitarrista e, por instinto, retirou as mãos do pescoço de Miyavi. Esse também se surpreendeu, porém apenas olhou para trás e depois novamente para o jovem em seus braços que estava absurdamente corado e que havia desfeito o abraço, depois novamente olhou para Aoi e então finalmente soltou a cintura de seu amado, dando as costas a ele e lançando um desafiador olhar ao recém-chegado.

Aoi parou no meio do corredor mantendo uma pequena distância do cantor e então o encarou do mesmo modo que ele lhe olhava. O clima de tensão se formou e, por alguns segundos, o silêncio imperou.

"Algum problema?". Kai deu um passo a frente segurando o braço esquerdo de Miyavi, fazendo os dedos de suas mãos se entrelaçarem.

O guitarrista trincou os dentes ao ver o ato do companheiro de banda e o sorriso exultante que surgiu na face do cantor.

"Sim, preciso falar com você. É urgente!". Sentenciou, estreitando levemente os olhos.

De imediato o líder da banda The GazettE ficou preocupado, por mais que Aoi se estressasse facilmente aquela expressão era incomum, parecia que realmente havia algo muito importante acontecendo.

"Miyavi, eu...". Desviou o olhar para o cantor e começou a falar.

"Tudo bem, eu sei.". Interrompeu, olhando por alguns instantes naqueles orbes tingidos com a cor do ébano.

"...!". Aoi desviou o olhar, irritado.

"Você me liga?". Miyavi perguntou mantendo uma expressão séria, não estava gostando nem um pouco da atitude do guitarrista, sentia o ciúme transbordar daqueles orbes negros.

"Claro!". Afirmou um sorridente baterista.

"Estarei esperando.". Falou o cantor e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios do outro.

Mesmo olhando para o lado Aoi pôde ver a cena e sentiu uma vontade louca de separá-los, mesmo que o contato tivesse sido superficial.

"Tudo bem!". Kai respondeu.

Educadamente Miyavi se despediu de Aoi, que fez o mesmo, embora nenhum dos dois sentisse realmente vontade de fazer aquilo. O cantor foi até o elevador, que ficava próximo de onde estavam e logo a dupla estava sozinha.

"E aí, qual é o problema?". Inquiriu Kai olhando para o outro moreno.

"Será que podemos entrar?". Sugeriu o guitarrista virando de lado para deixar a porta aberta de seu quarto a mostra.

Em muda resposta o baterista começou a caminhar, tudo estava muito estranho e queria descobrir os motivos do companheiro estar daquela forma. Já do lado de dentro Kai passou rapidamente os olhos no aposento o vendo muito desorganizado, toalha para um lado, sapatos e camisa para outro, definitivamente, a cara de Aoi.

"Pronto...". Kai falou, virando-se para encarar o jovem que acabara de fechar a porta atrás de si e não conseguiu deixar de pensar que mesmo em roupas tão simples ele lhe parecia extremamente sensual.

Aoi parou, mantendo alguns passos de distância do amigo, mas o esquadrinhou com o olhar. Como sempre, Kai estava muito bonito e discreto, a calça social preta em conjunto com a camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e o terno, também preto, no baterista não ganhavam um ar completamente forma nem radical, e os acessórios, o cordão com um pequeno pingente em formato de cruz o brinco na orelha esquerda, bem como o cinto com fivela da cor de prata envelhecida, apenas deixavam o visual ainda mais agradável, sem falar nas negras madeixas que caiam repicadas até o ombro.

"Estou esperando, Aoi!". Disse o baterista de braços cruzados na frente do corpo, impaciente devido ao silêncio do outro.

"Por que você permitiu, Kai?". A indagação simplesmente saiu dos lábios do guitarrista quando fixou o olhar no amigo.

"Permiti? Permiti o quê? Não estou te entendendo...". Falou confuso.

"Por que permitiu que Miyavi te tocasse daquela maneira?". Uma leve irritação já estava presente na voz do guitarrista.

Kai descruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, lhe incomodava absurdamente que o companheiro tivesse visto algo.

"Heim?". Inquiriu, sentindo-se ser corroído por dentro.

"Você não tem nada haver com isso!". Yutaka sentenciou sem conseguir ocultar aquela sensação que lhe tomava.

"Como não? Você não o ama!!!". Aoi falou aflito diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Você está indo longe demais!". Kai falou irritado e depois desviou o olhar. Queria fugir dali!

"Me responde! Por que você deixou aquele 'pergaminho humano' te beijar?". Em tom inquisitório, falou Aoi e um furor absurdo subiu as faces do baterista que o encarou firmemente.

"Eu beijo quem EU quiser!!! Por que isso te incomoda tanto?". Não mais conseguiu conter a própria raiva e frustração subindo o tom de voz, mas não chegou a gritar.

"_Porque eu te amo..."._ A resposta veio de imediato na mente do guitarrista, porém permaneceu em silêncio.

"Fala, Aoi! Por que te incomoda?". Indagou ainda alterado.

"_Eu amo... É isso!"._ Aoi concluiu ainda em pensamento, voltando a fitar Kai.

Kai ficou parado esperando uma resposta e pôde assistir a expressão do companheiro de banda passar de irritada a surpresa em uma fração de segundos. Assustou-se quando ele veio, a passos decididos, em sua direção e sentiu vontade de recuar, porém continuou firme onde estava até que poucos centímetros os separassem.

"Por isso...". Aoi disse firme encarando o amigo. Então, o guitarrista ergueu rapidamente as mãos as levando para a nuca do outro e o puxou para si unindo os lábios...

_Continua..._

**oooOOOooo**

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Cá estou eu com minha primeira fanfic slash.

The GazettE é, na atualidade, minha banda favorita, adoro yaoi entre eles e quando vi aquela foto do Aoi e do Kai, juntos, eu realmente não resistir. Sei que o casal não é habitual, mas depois daquela... Minha mente perva não poderia deixar uma foto assim passar desapercebida!

Quanto ao Miyavi, gosto muito dele também, mais em fics do que como músico, tenho que admitir. Ele com o Kai é muito fofo! Usei o visual tipo moicano, porque eu acho MUITO legal, mas não sei qual era o penteado dele na época daquela foto... E, mais uma coisa, '_Pergaminho Humano'_ o, 'carinhoso', apelido que Miyavi recebeu, me veio à mente por razões mais do que obvias, basta dar uma olhada nos braços e nas costas do cantor para entender!!! Pôxa! Ele é cheio de tatuagens! Espero não ter deixado nenhum fã irritado pela brincadeira! xD

O que estão achando da fanfic? Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês!

17/07/2007.

08:17 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	2. Insaciável

**Capítulo 02 – Insaciável **

"Por isso...". Aoi disse firme, encarando o amigo.

O guitarrista ergueu rapidamente as mãos, as levando para a nuca do outro e o puxou para si, unindo os lábios... E pego de surpresa, o baterista não foi capaz de evitar que aquela língua atrevida lhe adentrasse a boca, arregalando os olhos, não conseguindo processar de imediato o que estava acontecendo. Eras pareceram transcorrer até que finalmente relaxou, fechando os orbes e, instintivamente levando as mãos à cintura do companheiro.

Uma sensação agradável surgiu dentro de Aoi quando sentiu o outro começando a lhe retribuir e não hesitou... Aprofundou o contato fazendo as línguas lutarem por espaço, serpenteando de modo selvagem, difundindo um eletrizante prazer em seus corpos, que se uniam como que por vontade própria.

"Hhuuumm...". Aoi gemeu em meio ao beijo, sentindo as mãos do outro em seu dorso apertando com um desejo evidente, fazendo seu corpo estremecer devido à intensidade do simples toque.

Porém, no instante seguinte, as mãos de Kai passaram ao abdômen do companheiro segurando o tecido, apertando-o entre os dedos para depois começar a empurrar, afastando os corpos, apartando o beijo.

"Pára...". Sussurrou pedinte o baterista, tentando aumentar a distância entre eles, porém o outro não parecia compartilhar de sua vontade.

"Não posso...". Aoi disse, mordiscando o lábio inferior do moreno que tinha praticamente a mesma estatura que a dele.

"Por favor, Aoi...". Kai novamente pediu, soando muito menos convincente do que imaginara.

"Diz... Diz que sou eu quem você ama...". O guitarrista murmurou em tom rouco e sensual, roçando levemente os lábios na maçã esquerda da face do parceiro que mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Não faz isso comigo...". Kai soou quase choroso, havia se contido tanto e por tanto tempo e justo agora que resolvera iniciar um relacionamento com outra pessoa aquilo estava acontecendo.

Os beijos delicados do guitarrista o guiaram lentamente, de forma lânguida e instigante, até a orelha esquerda do baterista, onde mordiscou o lóbulo e sugou suavemente.

"Hhuumm...". Um pequeno gemido de prazer escapou dos lábios de Kai.

"Por que eu não posso...? Não posso te amar, Kai?". Aoi inquiriu de modo rouco e sensual, quase gemendo as palavras no ouvido do companheiro.

De cima a baixo Kai gelou e paralisou, sentindo seu mundo rodar por um momento e os olhos escuros se abriram em espanto. Nunca imaginou ouvir _aquelas _palavras lhe sendo ditas por _aquela_ pessoa.

"Mentira!". O baterista falou, empurrando o outro bruscamente.

Aoi ficou um pouco chocado com o gesto de Kai. Aproximou-se novamente, porém o baterista recuou a mesma quantidade de passos quase se recostando à parede, não permitindo que a distância entre eles diminuísse.

"Eu jamais mentiria sobre algo assim! E por qual motivo eu o faria?". A voz de Aoi soou levemente desesperada, não esperava _sentir_ aquilo, não esperava _dizer_ aquelas palavras e agora que tinha acontecido era doloroso ter aquela reação como resposta.

"Você só está com ciúmes! É normal ter ciúme dos amigos, está confundindo as coisas!". Kai falou, ponderando e tentando se acalmar, tomando aquela tese como verdade.

"Eu não sou leviano! Jamais faria algo assim com as pessoas que eu amo! E eu te amo! Porra, acredite em mim!!!!". Aoi falou frustrado e irritado.

"Você pensa que eu não vejo o seu jeito com o Uruha?". Em tom acusador, Kai perguntou.

O guitarrista simplesmente parou, piscando os olhos. Aquela frase se repetindo em sua cabeça junto à conversa que tivera com o baterista quando estavam a sós no ônibus. Estranhamente toda a irritação desapareceu e Aoi irrompeu em uma sonora gargalhada devido à compreensão dos fatos.

Kai observou a cena se sentindo magoado, aquela risada lhe parecia um escárnio dirigido a sua pessoa, ferindo seu coração profundamente... Não compreendeu e não gostou!

"Pára com isso!". O baterista ordenou firme.

"Hahaha... Desculpa, Kai. Você é tão pessimista que chega a ser engraçado!". Disse ainda rindo.

"Eu falei para parar!!!". Rosnou entre os dentes, irritado, cruzando os braços.

Em um lapso Aoi parou de rir, ficou sério e lançou-se sobre o outro que apenas teve tempo de descruzar os braços aos quais o guitarrista segurou firmemente, imprensando Kai contra a parede, prendendo os braços contra o mesmo local ao lado da cabeça do companheiro.

"Pára você!". Aoi falou sério e firme.

"Me solta!". Novamente Kai rosnou, muitíssimo irritado.

"Não até você acreditar em mim!". O guitarrista sentenciou.

"Vir aqui foi um erro...". Kai murmurou virando o rosto para direita.

"Não Kai... Foi um acerto. Hoje vamos nos entender e nos amar...". Sussurrou em tom doce, aproximando as faces e mordiscando o canto do lábio do outro.

"Seria bom demais para ser realidade...". Kai abriu os olhos, que nem percebeu ter fechado, sentindo um nó na garganta, não conseguia acreditar que havia dito aquilo.

"Hum... Te dou minha palavra, eu e o Uruha somos _apenas_ bons amigos.". Informou em tom lânguido, aspirando o perfume suave daquela pele, sentindo um calor gostoso no peito devido à afirmação do outro moreno.

"Droga...". Murmurou e suspirou levemente o baterista. Por mais que sua mente desejasse lutar contra aquela realidade, seu coração já havia se enchido de um calor agradável e a aceitação era inevitável. Deixou a cabeça pender para frente, a recostando na curva esquerda do pescoço do companheiro.

Finalmente Aoi sentiu o outro parando de forçar os braços para se libertar e somente então os soltou e envolveu o corpo esguio em um abraço calmo e aconchegante, sentindo-se ser envolto do mesmo modo carinho, na cintura.

"Eu te amo...". O guitarrista murmurou acariciando o dorso esguio.

Kai suspirou levemente. Não sabia precisar quando, mas um belo dia se viu completamente apaixonado pelo amigo que, agora, lhe abraçava com ternura. Durante todo o tempo conteve-se deixando transparecer apenas uma amizade dedicada, pois, em sua mente, Uruha e Aoi eram amantes ou logo se tornariam e, naquele momento, em que seus sonhos mais íntimos se tornavam reais, apenas tinha uma coisa a fazer.

"Hhuumm... Kai...". Ronronou o guitarrista, sentindo os lábios do outro beijando seu pescoço.

Levemente o baterista mordiscou aquela pele, começando a subir com sua carícia, repetindo os toques a cada centímetro de cútis que encontrava até chegar ao lóbulo daquela orelha o qual sugou e mordicou, enquanto suas mãos suprimiam o tecido da camisa de Aoi para tocar diretamente no dorso quente, demonstrando todo o seu desejo.

"Eu estava louco para fazer isso...". O baterista murmurou em tom rouco e sensual, para logo em seguida mordiscar, novamente, aquela pele.

"Aaahhh... Não brinque comigo!". Aoi avisou, fechando os olhos, sentindo o corpo se aquecer.

"Por que não? É tão bom!". Kai falou com mesmo tom, roçando os lábios sobre a linha do maxilar do guitarrista até chegar ao queixo o qual mordeu sensualmente.

O guitarrista se forçou a abrir os olhos se deparando com uma visão que o fez estremecer. Os olhos negros de Kai estavam fixos em sua boca, enquanto o baterista mordia o próprio lábio inferior e aqueles orbes transbordavam a mais pura luxúria.

"Era em mim que você pensava quando o beijava?". A indagação fluiu dos lábios do guitarrista antes mesmo que pudesse querer contê-la.

De imediato o rubor subiu as bochechas de Kai que, por puro instinto, desviou o olhar sentindo o calor em seu rosto aumentar, mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade...

"Você fica lindo assim...". Aoi disse sorrindo levemente.

Kai permaneceu em silêncio, normalmente não era exatamente tímido, porém estar ali justamente com _ele_ mexia demais com seus sentimentos.

"Eu preciso saber...". O guitarrista murmurou e beijou a maçã do rosto do outro.

"Isso é sadismo!". Kai argumentou, novamente erguendo o olhar, mergulhando na imensidão negra que brilhava em expectativa e somente então percebeu que não era a resposta para aquela pergunta o que Aoi desejava ouvir, e sim a resposta de um pedido feito momentos antes...

"Sim, é você Aoi... A pessoa que eu amo...". Falou com ternura, deixando todo o sentimento que possuía transbordar naquelas palavras.

O guitarrista sentiu o coração bater mais forte, parecendo querer sair do peito e transmitindo para o resto do corpo um calor intenso, fazendo parecer que lava vulcânica corria em suas veias e artérias, revigorando cada ínfima parte de seu ser e, sem mais racionalizar, venceu toda à distância que os separava e uniu os lábios.

O beijo, diferente do outro, começou calmo, repleto de ternura. As línguas se entrelaçavam de maneira sensual e carinhosa, não mais lutavam e sim bailavam juntas intensificando a agradável sensação que corria pelos corpos enamorados.

Aoi deixou a mão direita escorregar pelo dorso do parceiro, enquanto a outra continuava entrelaçada nas sedosas madeixas negras, finalmente chagando a região lombar do amado e o puxando para si demonstrando todo o seu desejo contido.

O baterista gemeu em meio ao beijo, apertando os dedos contra o dorso do companheiro, sentindo-o recuar levemente, guiando-o em meio ao quarto ao destino que sabia exatamente qual era e, logo, sentiu a parte de trás das pernas tocando a cama, soltando o dorso do amado, levando as mãos para trás, para lhe dar apoio, enquanto se abaixava e, partindo o beijo, sentou-se sobre o macio colchão encarando a bela face diante de si.

Delicadamente Aoi tocou a face do outro, deixando os dedos deslizarem com se estivesse a acariciar a maior preciosidade do mundo. Viu Kai postar as mãos sobre o próprio peito segurando o terno, começando a abri-lo para retirar a peça, porém, segurando as mãos do companheiro, evitou que ele continuasse.

"...!". O baterista lançou um interrogativo olhar para o outro, porém continuou em silêncio.

"Eu quero tirar...". Murmurou o guitarrista, curvando-se sobre o amado para depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios.

Kai deixou as mãos retornarem ao colchão, afastando-se o suficiente para que Aoi pudesse colocar o joelho direito entre suas pernas e, logo, as mãos desse já estavam em seus ombros enquanto aquela boca obscena distribuía beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo a pele daquela região queimar absurdamente cada vez que era sugada, mordida ou beijada.

Aoi então deixou as mãos fluírem para o peito do outro e novamente subiu, os dedos sob o terno, indo aos ombros, fazendo a peça escorregar pelos braços que lhe facilitaram o retirar da veste que foi jogada para o lado, fora da cama.

"Hhhuuummm... Yuuu...". Kai gemeu chamando pelo outro, deixando-se ser deitado sobre os lençóis, sentindo aquele belo corpo pesar sobre o seu, enquanto beijos quentes eram depositados em seu pescoço.

De cima a baixo o guitarrista se arrepiou ao ouvir o amado lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome real. A voz de Kai soara extremamente rouca, cheia de libido de um modo muito mais intenso do que quando o ouvira gemendo com Miyavi e aquele som lhe excitou absurdamente e, instintivamente, mordeu a curva esquerda daquele lindo pescoço, aplicando uma pouco mais de força.

"Aaahhhh... Aoi!". Kai gemeu afundando as curtas unhas no dorso do parceiro, sentindo o corpo se eletrizar com aquele gesto.

"Hhuumm...". O guitarrista não conseguiu conter sua expressão de satisfação, então ele se afastou, sentando-se sobre o abdômen de Kai, deixando os dedos correrem sobre o peito levemente arfante e desabotoando dois botões da branca camisa.

O baterista apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, levando as mãos para as coxas do amado, acariciando cada uma delas, subindo até ficar sob a camiseta branca, tocando diretamente na pele do homem que amava.

"Você geme tão bem!". Disse o guitarrista, desabotoado o restante dos botões sem olhar, pois encarava aqueles orbes negros que estavam fixos em si.

"È melhor não ficar me provocando assim...". Kai avisou com um sorriso na face, enquanto os dedos do parceiro lhe tocavam pela primeira vez diretamente na cútis do peito, fazendo a região queimar levemente.

"Senão...?". Safadamente indagou o guitarrista, acariciando os mamilos do amado.

Nos olhos de Kai um brilho indistinto surgiu e um sorriso igualmente nebuloso se fez presente e suas mãos seguraram com mais firmeza na cintura esguia do jovem sentando sobre e si e, antes que Aoi pudesse reagir, aplicou força, jogando o moreno sobre os lençóis e, rapidamente, sentando-se sobre seu abdômen.

"... Você corre um grande perigo!". Ronronou o baterista, lançando um lascivo olhar ao amado, do qual se aproximava languidamente, inclinando o tórax para frente.

"Gosto de emoções fortes!". Yuu afirmou languidamente, já sentindo a respiração de Yutaka se chocar contra a sua própria.

"Que bom...". Kai murmurou instantes antes de unir os lábios.

A carícia começou calma, o baterista mantinha as mãos espalmadas no peito de Aoi enquanto esse lhe segurava na região do quadril. Logo o ritmo do contato foi se transformando, se acelerando e se tornando cada vez mais libidinoso e íntimo como se as almas dos amantes estivessem se tocando através daquele beijo.

O guitarrista languidamente foi subindo ambas as mãos, tocando diretamente sobre o abdômen, chegando ao peito, indo aos ombros, repetindo o gesto de deixar as mãos escorrerem pela lateral, levando consigo o tecido branco, tendo a ajuda do parceiro para retirar completamente a veste, a atirando para o lado, deixando assim o tórax alvo e esguio completamente à mostra.

Finalmente o ar se fez necessário aos pulmões e tiveram que interromper o beijo, no entanto, Kai continuou seu intento, deixando os lábios correrem para o lado esquerdo do pescoço do outro, enquanto seus habilidosos dedos erguiam o tecido da camiseta branca que ocultava o peito do moreno sob si. Então se ergueu o pouco, segurando nas laterais da veste, vendo Aoi se erguer um pouco para que ela fosse completamente retirada e jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto.

Novamente o baterista se inclinou sobre Yuu, beijando-lhe, agora, o lado direito do pescoço, distribuindo também mordidas leves e sensuais lambidas, recebendo como resposta pequenos e ininteligíveis gemidos, apreciando cada um deles, porém desejando por mais e então foi em busca da realização dessa vontade. Kai se remexeu um pouco, descendo pelo corpo de Aoi, saindo da região do abdômen para se sentar sobre o sexo do guitarrista, notando-o rijo sob suas nádegas.

"Hhhuuummm...". Aoi gemeu roucamente, fechando os olhos e afundando a cabeça nos macios travesseiros, deliciando-se com a sensação de ter o amado se remexendo naquela região.

Yutaka sorriu malicioso e novamente se moveu sobre aquele local, sendo presenteado com um gemido ainda mais lânguido e rouco. Então, inclinando para frente, arranhou o queixo do amado com seus dentes do modo sensual.

"Você também geme maravilhosamente bem!". Afirmou roucamente.

"Kai...". Chamou baixinho, entrelaçando os dedos nas lisas e negras madeixas do amado, sentindo-o novamente beijar seu pescoço.

Os lábios do baterista desceram rapidamente, logo chegando ao peito de Aoi, onde encontrou o mamilo direito que prontamente tomou para si, sugando com paixão para depois mordiscar o bico.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh...". Aoi gemeu um pouco mais alto, arqueando levemente as costas e apertando os dedos na nuca do parceiro.

Kai novamente sugou aquela pele, sorvendo seu sabor delicado, começando a intercalar as mordidas com as sucções para então lamber e finalmente deixar aquele pedaço de Aoi, descendo novamente com seus beijos. Então novamente se moveu sobre o sexo que parecia ainda mais excitado e postou-se entre as pernas do outro, ficando de joelhos enquanto beijava o abdômen lisinho e claro, chegando até o umbigo e mordendo a pele abaixo dele.

"Hhhuummm... Kaiiii... Aaahhhh...". Yuu não conseguia se controlar, o corpo todo parecia estar em chamas e a pele tocada por aquela habilidosa boca ardia com mais intensidade e ele mal conseguia raciocinar.

O baterista então ergueu o tronco, deixando as mãos nos quadris de Aoi segurando o tecido da calça cinza-claro a qual começou a deslizar lentamente com o olhar fixo naquela região, logo vendo os primeiros fios escuros e, em pouco tempo, revelando completamente o sexo rígido para então finalmente retirar por completo aquela peça que era a única que ainda cobria o corpo do amado.

"Hhhhuuumm... Kai...". Yuu chamou, erguendo a cabeça e se deparando com um faminto olhar que o outro dirigia a seu órgão ereto e, instintivamente, mordeu o lábio inferior.

"...!". O baterista apenas ergueu o olhar, continuando em silêncio.

"Você vai...?". Aoi indagou sentindo o corpo estremecer somente com a possibilidade, perdendo as palavras que tinha em mente para concluir a frase e a expressão na face de Kai passou de maliciosa a interrogativa no segundo em que ouviu a pergunta, se sentando sobre as próprias pernas.

"Você não quer?". Perguntou de modo inocente, piscando, sem perceber, os olhos.

"Quero! Claro que eu quero!". O guitarrista respondeu rapidamente e então se ergueu, sentando-se.

"Aoi...". Kai se surpreendeu com o movimento do amado que lhe segurou a nuca com as duas mãos e, por reflexo, segurou os antebraços do parceiro.

"Você está me enlouquecendo...". Ronronou Aoi, mordiscando o lábio inferior do outro.

"Me segurei tanto...". Confessou o baterista com a voz carregada do desejo que continha dentro de si há muito tempo e que não mais conseguia refrear.

"Então, meu anjo... Pode se libertar...". Murmurou o guitarrista e novamente uniu os lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

O contato começou intenso, as línguas serpenteavam de modo selvagem naquela dança concupiscente, enquanto as mãos do baterista se entrelaçavam nas madeixas negras, aprofundando o toque que não durou muito tempo.

"Hhuumm...". Aoi gemeu de modo contido, sentindo uma mordida ser depositada em seu pescoço.

Os lábios famintos de Kai desceram rapidamente pelo peito arfante, alcançando novamente o abdômen, enquanto o amado arqueava levemente para trás colocando a mão direita entre seus cabelos escuros e usava a outra como apoio sobre o colchão.

Delicadamente, com a mão direita, o baterista envolveu o órgão rijo, percebendo um leve estremecer no amado que também gemeu de forma contida e então lambeu a ponta e de imediato sentiu uma fina dor no couro cabeludo devido à força com que o parceiro havia aplicado como resposta a seu gesto.

"Kaiiii... Aaahhhh...". Aoi gemeu languidamente.

Em um gesto lento e sensual o baterista envolveu aquela parte do amado com os lábios, descendo até onde seu limite permitia, subindo em um sugar torturante, iniciando a seqüência de movimentos lânguidos e voluptuosos.

"Hhhhuuuummm...". O guitarrista gemia ainda de modo contido, mantendo a mão nas belas madeixas do amado, empurrando levemente.

Kai se assustou ligeiramente com o gesto do companheiro, porém compreendeu perfeitamente o que ele desejava e então acelerou o movimento ouvindo um longo e alto gemido em resposta, aliviando-se ao sentir as madeixas sendo libertadas do dolorido contato.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Aoi gemeu, arqueando e deixando a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto levava a mão direita para o meio dos lençóis para lhe dar apoio junto à outra.

O guitarrista delirava mais e mais a cada segundo, a mente se perdia em meio à paixão avassaladora que lhe consumia. Kai estava se revelando um amante muito mais quente e habilidoso do que poderia sonhar e pensar que logo estaria dentro daquele corpo somente fazia seu prazer aumentar.

Yutaka então deixou a mão que segurava a base do sexo de Aoi fluir até os testículos, começando a massageá-los no mesmo ritmo no qual sugava aquele órgão, cadência a qual imprimiu mais velocidade, deixando o rastro de sua saliva.

"Aaahhhh... Kai... Aaaaahhhhhh...". Para Aoi estava ficando cada vez mais difícil articular palavras, também já não era capaz de pronunciar frases coesas, por isso apenas gemia sem controle, percebendo o corpo se aquecendo cada vez mais enquanto correntes elétricas se espalhavam por cada célula, aumentando rapidamente de intensidade.

"Desse... Aaahhh... Jeito eu... Hhuumm... Não vou aquentar, KAIII!!!!". A custa de muito esforço conseguiu pronunciar essas palavras em meio aos gemidos e à respiração descompassada.

Como resposta o baterista acelerou ao máximo os seus movimentos sugando com intensidade, massageando com força completamente concentrado no que fazia, deliciando-se com cada gemido que recebia e apreciando o sabor da pessoa amada.

"Kai... Eu vou...". Aoi avisou completamente descontrolado, não era mais capaz de suportar.

Internamente Yutaka sorriu, tudo o que mais queria no momento era dar aquele prazer ao amado e sorveu aquele órgão com ardor.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...". O guitarrista gemeu alto no momento em que sentiu uma corrente elétrica lhe atravessando com intensidade tão avassaladora que turvou todos os sentidos, exceto o tato que foi ao auge de sua sensibilidade, transformando o mundo, mesmo que por curto período, em um lugar onde havia apenas o prazer intenso que explodiu atrás de seus olhos fechados como fogos de artifício na negra noite.

"Hhuuummm...". Kai gemeu baixinho, recebendo todo o sêmen em sua boca, prontamente o engolindo.

Completamente tomado pelos espasmos do orgasmo, Aoi se deixou cair deitado sobre os lençóis emaranhados, sentindo os traços daquela sensação percorrendo cada célula. Então finalmente notou que o amado abandonou-lhe o membro começando a distribuir beijos em seu abdômen, segurando em sua cintura. Forçou-se a se erguer, se apoiando aos cotovelos e levou a mãos à nuca de Kai, segurando firmemente nas madeixas lisas forçando-o a lhe encarar.

"Ai...". O baterista gemeu baixinho devido à dor que sentiu.

"Você é uma delícia!". Aoi afirmou com luxúria e uniu os lábios sentindo o próprio gosto naquela boca linda.

Kai correspondeu ao beijo lascivo sentindo que o amado lhe puxava, obrigando-o a se deitar sobre o corpo esguio, sentindo a cintura ser envolvida pelo braço esquerdo do outro, enquanto correntes elétricas se dissipavam discretamente por todo o seu ser, devido ao friccionar de seu órgão rijo ainda oculto pelo tecido.

O guitarrista então inverteu as posições, fazendo com que o amado se deitasse sobre os lençóis, delicadamente, e então se postando sobre ele, somente então permitindo que os lábios se separassem, continuando suas carícias no pescoço alvo que rapidamente ganhava tons carmesins devido à intensidade de seus toques.

Aoi então começou a descer com seus toques, passando pelo peito arfante, pelo abdômen branquinho e finalmente chegou onde desejava, desafivelou o cinto, desabotoando a calça, fazendo o zíper deslizar logo em seguida e, sem reservas ou demora, retirou todo o tecido que ainda cobria o amado, voltando a subir com seus beijos quentes, conhecendo cada parte daquele belo corpo.

"Hhuummm...". O mais jovem gemeu devido ao prazer que aqueles toques lhe proporcionavam, enquanto suas mãos bailavam no dorso do parceiro, apertando com força, suas pernas se abriam para permitir que os corpos se encaixassem melhor e abraçou, com suas próprias, as pernas de Aoi, deslizando suavemente, roçando uma pele na outra.

Os lábios de Yuu foram subindo sensualmente até o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, sugando-o de forma lânguida, mordiscando em seguida, puxando aquele pedaço de Kai entre os dedos, para brincar passando a língua, voltando a sugar em seguida, deliciando-se.

"Vou devolver a gentileza...". Avisou em tom rouco, repleto de voluptuosidade.

"Hhuumm...". Ronronou de modo contido abrindo os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado, sentindo o corpo se excitar mais devido àquela declaração.

Novamente os toques do mais velhos fluíram pelo pescoço marcado descendo até o peito, encontrando um trigueiro mamilo com o qual resolveu brincar, mordiscando o bico para em seguida tomá-lo entre os lábios.

"Yuuuuu...". Lânguido gemido deixou os lábios do baterista que novamente fechou os olhos e arqueou levemente para trás, afundando a cabeça no macio colchão.

Aoi sorriu internamente, adorando aquela reação, já sentindo o próprio corpo reagir, se excitando e, após alguns instantes, abandonou aquele pedaço de Kai para tomar o outro mamilo, repetindo os toques, parando apenas depois de ter ouvido mais sussurros de prazer e quando a pele já estava bem marcada de rubro e rígida.

O mais jovem respirava descompassadamente, seu coração batia forte e acelerado lhe lembrando o rufar dos tambores de seu próprio instrumento musical. O prazer que sentia era tão intenso que lhe nublava os pensamentos e somente aumentava quando se lembrava do quanto desejou estar assim, com seu amado. Estava eufórico e apenas conseguia se expressar através de seus gemidos na entrega mais completa a qual já se permitira.

Cada reação do companheiro era um deleite para o mais velho que, agora, beijava o abdômen delicado, sem linhas de músculos. Não demorou e encontrou o umbigo, onde, de pronto, penetrou com a língua para depois morder aquela pele e então beijar a cútis abaixo dele.

"Aaahhhhh...". Kai gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior devido à perspectiva.

O guitarrista então se afastou e parou contemplando o corpo alvo diante do seu. Ambos tinha praticamente a mesma altura e o mesmo peso, porém agora que via o amado diante de si completamente nu podia reparar em ínfimos detalhes que davam a Kai uma aparência mais suave.

"Yuu...". O baterista chamou baixinho mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Você é tão lindo...". Aoi afirmou em tom contemplativo.

Um calor intenso subiu as bochechas de Kai que, de imediato, tentou fechar as pernas, porém foi impedido pelas mãos do amado que lhe seguraram os joelhos, mas desviou o olhar, muitíssimo embaraçado mesmo que seu ego tenha apreciado o elogio.

"Huummm... Desse jeito eu não resisto...". Em tom lânguido, confessou o mais velho, sentindo o corpo queimar em excitação e se inclinando para o lado e depositando um beijo sobre a coxa direita do parceiro.

"Isso é tortura...". Kai falou em tom baixo e contrariado, então Aoi ergueu o olhar, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"É, eu sei...". Disse e novamente se abaixou mordendo a pele que havia beijado.

"Droga! Yuuuu...". Praguejou o baterista, gemendo languidamente logo em seguida.

Novamente o guitarrista sorriu e continuou a acariciar aquela perna, descendo os lábios para a parte interna e então sugando aquela parte com fervor.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh...". Yutaka gemeu mais alto, fechando os olhos com força, entrelaçado os dedos nos lençóis e arqueando levemente.

"Você é bem sensível aqui...". Aoi falou de modo safado e satisfeito, lambendo a região rubra.

"Aoi... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...". Kai pretendia dizer algo, porém as palavras desapareceram de sua mente quando aquele mesmo local foi mordido, com certa intensidade, depois novamente sugado com fervor e foi obrigado a puxar o tecido entre seus dedos de tal modo que achou que ira rasgá-lo.

Yuu estava adorando aquilo, porém resolveu parar e partir para ato um tanto mais... Íntimo. Viu o sexo rijo diante de si e sorriu, lambendo o lábio inferior. Delicadamente se aproximou e tocou, com a ponta da língua, próximo à base, subindo numa lânguida e sensual lambida.

"Hhhhuuuummmmm...". Novamente um gemido grave foi proferido pelo baterista, que mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter a própria voz.

E mais uma vez o guitarrista se satisfez, lambendo novamente aquela parte do homem que amava, de baixo para cima para depois passar a língua na ponta do sexo rijo e finalmente tomá-lo para si completamente, indo a seu limite e subindo, sorvendo com devassidão.

"Hhhhhuuummm... Aoiiiiii...". Kai não conseguia conter a voz. O prazer de ter aquela boca obscena em seu membro era demasiadamente absurdo, aquele piercing no canto direito do lábio inferior do amado lhe arranhava levemente, amplificando a sensação que lhe invadia.

"Hhuumm...". Yuu gemeu baixinho, apreciando o sabor do companheiro.

O guitarrista abriu os olhos, fixando-os em Kai, enquanto subia e descia, languidamente. Via o amado arqueando levemente, mantendo os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar e libertando ininteligíveis palavras, demonstrando o quanto estava gostando do ato e, aquela visão fez o corpo de Aoi estremecer e aquecer, a expressão na face do amado era de total entrega, não havia barreiras ou máscaras apenas aquele momento que seria o primeiro de muitos, era isso que desejava e então acelerou o ritmo, sem desviar o olhar, completamente hipnotizado por aquela face repleta de prazer.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh...". Kai gemeu longamente se agarrando com mais força aos lençóis, arqueando as costas mais acentuadamente.

Aoi sorriu internamente levando os dedos para os testículos do baterista começando a massagear com força e, mais uma vez, acelerando o ritmo de seus movimentos, sugando com paixão, deixando sua saliva sobre aquele membro.

O mais jovem se viu mergulhar naquele mar turbulento de prazer intenso, seu corpo reagia a cada mover de Yuu com uma amplitude surpreendente, nem em seus mais doces sonhos imaginou que seria tão bom estar com o amado, porém sabia que ele estava indo rápido demais, naquele ritmo não seria capaz de se segurar por muito tempo.

"Você está... Huuummm... Rápido demais...". O baterista falou arfante.

Embora tivesse ouvido perfeitamente, Aoi fez questão de aumentar o compasso, queria dar prazer ao outro e desejava que fosse rápido, pois seu corpo e alma clamavam por um contato mais... Pessoal.

"Eu... Não vou agüentar...". Disse languidamente, Kai, afundando a cabeça no colchão, sentindo o limite chegar perigosamente próximo, turvando seus sentidos, invadindo o seu corpo.

"Ahh... Aoi... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Chamou pelo outro e então foi tomado por um avassalador gozo que fez seu corpo arquear violentamente, enquanto sua consciência se elevava ao Nirvana sendo envolta por prazer.

Yuu recebeu todo o líquido quente em sua boca percebendo o amado relaxar sobre a cama, então passou os lábios para a perna esquerda do outro, beijando a coxa, passando da parte dianteira à interna com toques delicados, depositou uma mordida, dessa vez suave.

Por todo o corpo de Kai pequenos espasmos se espalhavam devido ao orgasmo, sentia-se sendo acariciando, primeiro na perna, depois o toque foi subindo por seu abdômen, porém estava completamente incapaz de reagir enquanto seu peito era beijado e logo tinha o lábio inferior mordido e puxado levemente.

"Realmente delicioso...". Aoi murmurou com luxúria.

"Essa sua boca é realmente obscena...". Disse Kai, sorrindo.

"Como se a sua também não fosse...". Yuu respondeu com um sorriso malicioso na face.

"Tá...". Ainda rindo, falou o baterista.

"Kai...". O guitarrista chamou, ficando sério.

"Hum?". Yutaka estranhou a expressão do outro, notando que aqueles orbes pareciam ainda mais negros devido à luxúria que carregavam.

"Fica de bruços...". Falou roçando seu corpo no do outro, demonstrando todo o seu desejo.

O baterista estremeceu completamente e seu corpo, instintivamente, respondeu ao contato começando a se excitar mais uma vez. No momento seguinte sentiu que o amado se afastava deitando de lado sobre o colchão, próximo a si. Kai sentiu a face queimar levemente, não conseguiu pronunciar ou mesmo pensar em uma resposta, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou fechando as mãos contra o lençol branco.

Aoi colocou a mão direita sobre as costas do parceiro, deslizando suavemente os dedos, de um ombro a outro e franziu o cenho, estranhando a tensão presente naquele local. Deixou a mão correr até a cintura esguia e colou os corpos, depositando um suave beijo no dorso esguio.

"Não precisa ter medo de mim.". Murmurou docemente, recostando a face onde havia beijado.

"Eu não tenho.". Kai falou com o rosto de perfil.

"Então qual o problema?". Perguntou, o mais velho, erguendo a face.

"É que...". Kai hesitou por um segundo...

"...!". Aoi pensou em dizer algo, mas viu que Kai logo continuou...

"... Tenho medo que seja apenas um sonho.". Finalmente confessou, afinal não fôra apenas uma vez na qual acordara suado e excitado, no meio da noite, devido a sonhos com aquele teor com Aoi.

"Se for, quando acordarmos, tornaremos realidade!". Yuu falou apaixonado, depositando um carinhoso beijo na maçã do rosto do outro.

Kai suspirou levemente, fechando os olhos e novamente recostando a face no tecido, sentindo-se relaxar rapidamente enquanto beijos delicados eram depositados em seu dorso, descendo, lentamente, pela linha da coluna até a região lombar.

Todo o corpo do guitarrista ardia intensamente, rugindo como fera selvagem que esta preste a se libertar. Deixou, então, os lábios irem à nádega esquerda do jovem sob si, depositando um beijo suave, deliciando-se com o quão agradável era aquela cútis e, não resistiu, mordendo levemente.

"Aoi...". O baterista falou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior para abafar um pequeno gemido.

O mais velho se afastou um pouco, postando uma mão em cada lado do quadril de Kai, deslizando os dedos até tocarem nas nádegas arredondadas e tentadoras, então as separou um pouco, revelando a pequena entrada e um sorriso indistinto se formou em seus lábios enquanto se inclinava novamente para frente.

"Hhuummm...". Kai gemeu rouca e contidamente, agarrando-se aos lençóis com mais fervor, sentindo a língua atrevida do parceiro tocar-lhe de forma tão íntima.

Aoi não se importou com o leve contrair do corpo do amado, sabia, era involuntário, continuou seu intento deixando sua saliva naquela região, lubrificando da melhor maneira que podia sem ter algo realmente apropriado para aquela tarefa.

Não demorou muito para que achasse ser o suficiente e finalmente parou, sorrindo com o frustrado gemido que o parceiro deixou escapar e então levou dois dedos à própria boca, o indicador e o médio, esquerdos, sugando-os e rapidamente os deixando úmidos. O guitarrista ficou de lado sobre o colchão, quase deitado, usando o braço direito, flexionado, como apoio lhe deixando mais alto que o corpo de bruços diante de si, enquanto a outra mão continuava na nádega do parceiro.

"Eu te amo!". Murmurou depositando um suave beijo na nuca do baterista ao mesmo tempo em que forçava o dedo médio para dentro daquele corpo.

"Aahhh...". Kai arfou levemente sentido o corpo se arrepiar completamente, mais pelo beijo naquela região delicada, afinal não sentia dor ao ser penetrado daquela forma, apenas um leve incômodo.

O baterista sentia aquele dedo dentro de si, às vezes girando, às vezes estocando, difundindo um leve prazer por seu corpo. Sabia que seria assim desde o começo, apesar de terem praticamente o mesmo tipo físico, estatura e pesos iguais, era fácil definir quem seria o passivo e o ativo na relação e desejava se entregar daquela forma a Aoi, pois o amava mais do que podia mensurar e, acima de tudo, confiava no amado para tal.

"Hhuuummm...". O mais jovem gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o segundo dedo lhe penetrando, provocando uma fina dor.

Yuu continuava a distribuir beijos pelo dorso do parceiro, às vezes mesclando leves e sensuais mordidas. Agora, com dois dedos naquele interior, sentia melhor as ondulações internas e, o quão apertado era aquele corpo e esse conhecimento provocava arrepios em si próprio ao imaginar-se penetrando-o de outra forma.

"Aaahhhhh...". Novamente Kai não pôde conter a própria voz, pois sentiu os dedos dentro de si começando a se mover com mais força, provocando instintivos movimentos de seu próprio quadril, enquanto a fina dor se dissipava em meio a um prazer moderado.

Um sorriso de satisfação desenho-se nos lábios do mais velho, enquanto observava aquele lindo corpo se remexendo sob seu toque, apreciando também a expressão de prazer na face do amado, indo o mais fundo que podia, ouvindo gemidos baixo, roucos e ininteligíveis sendo libertos pelo parceiro, desejando, afoitamente, que eles se tornassem mais elevados.

"Aoi!!!". Kai praguejou erguendo um frustrado olhar, sentindo-se, repentinamente, vazio. Tudo estava tão bom que não queria que ele parasse!

"Vai ficar melhor...". O guitarrista murmurou ao ouvido direito do parceiro, mordiscando aquela orelha, enquanto deslocava o corpo para cima do outro.

"Hhuumm...". Gemeu o baterista, sentindo o rijo sexo roçar em suas nádegas.

Yuu postou-se completamente sobre Yutaka, encostando a ponta de seu membro na pequena entrada, sem forçar, mas já notando uma pequena contração nos músculos do amado que ficaram, novamente, tensos.

"Kai...". Chamou delicadamente, colocando sua mão esquerda sobre a do parceiro que apertava o lençol.

"Sim...". Respondeu com um leve nó na garganta, apesar de tudo aquela reação era involuntária, não conseguia controlar.

"... Não vou te machucar...". Aoi declarou em tom apaixonado, entrelaçando seus dedos nos do amado.

"Eu sei...". O baterista falou suspirando levemente, o aperto no peito desaparecia rapidamente enquanto fechava os olhos, recostando novamente a face sobre o colchão.

Então o guitarrista depositou um cálido beijo na maçã exposta e forçou o quadril para frente, mantendo o olhar fixo na face do amado, vendo-o franzir levemente o cenho, devido ao incomodo, fato que se repetiu logo em seguida quando, mais uma vez meneou e iniciou, efetivamente, a penetração, dando início a movimentos firmes que o colocavam mais e mais dentro do amado.

"Aaaahhhhh...". Kai tentou, porém não foi capaz de conter o gemido carregado de dor, uma dolente ardência lhe invadia e ele se agarrava ao lençol e com a outra mão apertava os dedos do parceiro, como se isso pudesse diminuir sua aflição, porém o gesto era em vão.

"Hhhuuummm...". Para Aoi a sensação era bem diferente. Já com metade de seu membro naquele interior, podia perceber o quão apertado ele era e tinha que se segurar para não penetrá-lo de uma vez e já iniciar movimentos selvagens que lhe proporcionariam um prazer sem igual, no entanto, sabia que para o jovem sob si aquilo não estava sendo nem um pouco agradável, então abriu os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado, sentindo o coração doer ao contemplar a mais pura dor expressa na face do amado.

"Você está bem?". Indagou o guitarrista, parando de se mover, não conseguindo conter misto de prazer e preocupação em sua voz.

"Não pára...". Kai murmurou, remexendo levemente o quadril.

"Hhuuumm...". O mais velho gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Eu preciso de você dentro de mim... Agora!". Disse o baterista erguendo o quadril, levemente.

Qualquer traço de sanidade que ainda pudesse haver na mente de Yuu simplesmente desapareceu com aquele gesto que o colocou mais um pouco dentro do corpo apertado. Por instinto fechou os olhos e segurou o quadril do amado, com a mão livre e, em único e firme movimento penetrou-o completamente.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...". As vozes soaram juntas, em tom elevado, porém carregando sentimentos opostos.

Uma lacerante sensação tomou conta de cada célula do corpo de Yutaka, era como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio e tudo o que podia fazer era se agarrar aos lençóis, tomando-os os dedos, enquanto pequenas lágrimas brotavam nos cantos de seus olhos veementemente fechados.

Aoi se perdeu no prazer que lhe invadia com intensidade quase avassaladora para seu corpo cheio de desejo, todos os pensamentos se nublaram enquanto arqueava para trás apreciando aquela sensação e, após alguns segundos, novamente deixou o peito tocar o dorso do amado, depositando uma suave mordida um pouco abaixo do pescoço.

"Você é realmente uma delícia...". Murmurou com a voz repleta de luxúria.

"...!". Kai não reagiu, permanecendo parado e agarrado ao tecido sob si, tentando se acostumar com o volume dentro de si enquanto a dor começava a si dissipar.

"Você está bem?". Agora a voz do mais velho carregava preocupação, havia sentindo algo tão prazeroso que se esquecera de que provavelmente machucaria o parceiro.

"Estou...". O baterista falou com a voz abafada pelo tecido, tentando não demonstrar que aquilo não era bem verdade.

"Eu fui um estúpido e egoísta! Me desculpe...".Yuu se odiou devido a sua atitude, queria não ter sido tão afoito e que o amado não sofresse algum tipo de dor.

"Eu provoquei...". Falou o mais jovem, erguendo o rosto, ficando de perfil, tentando olhar para o amado.

"Mesmo assim...". Ainda com pesar na voz o guitarrista disse e, logo em seguida depositou um suave beijo na bochecha do outro.

Delicadamente Aoi postou sua mão direita na cintura esguia enquanto o outro braço envolvia o pescoço de Kai, segurando-lhe o queixo ao mesmo tempo em que fazia ambos os corpos se inclinarem apenas o suficiente para que sua mão direita encontrasse espaço para descer entre o parceiro e o colchão, tocando o sexo rijo ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios tomavam os do jovem sob si.

"Hhuumm...". O baterista gemeu em meio ao beijo, sentindo o membro começar a ser massageado.

As sensações começavam a se mesclar no corpo de Kai, a dor estava presente, porém aos poucos era sobreposta pelo prazer que aquela hábil mão lhe oferecia, fazendo-o arfar em meio ao beijo do qual não conseguia sair, pois o amado o mantinha preso, sorvendo seus lábios de modo calmo e sensual.

"Yuu...". Chamou languidamente quando finalmente as bocas se separaram.

Os beijos do guitarrista continuaram, agora no dorso do parceiro, mordendo a pele sem deixar de massagear o membro rijo em sua mão direita, subindo com lânguida lambida pelo pescoço claro para morder a nuca, sentindo alguns fios de cabelo em sua boca.

"Aaaaahhhhhh...". Gemeu mais alto, o baterista, ao sentir aquela mordida e involuntariamente arqueando.

Yutaka sentia o corpo flamejar intensamente, a aflição que sentira parecia algo distante e irreal, pequenas correntes elétricas se dissipavam através de si a partir do local tocado com força, àquelas caricias em suas costas somente acentuavam o prazer que sentia e não era capaz de outra coisa a não ser gemer baixo e de forma ininteligível.

Aoi sorriu satisfeito, percebendo que conseguira atingir seu objetivo de fazer o amado se esquecer da dor, pois naquela face linda agora havia apenas prazer que o outro expressava também ao se remexer levemente, o que fazia seu baixo ventre pulsar naquele interior quente e apertado, louco por mais e mais intensos movimentos.

"Aoiiiii...". O baterista disse quase choroso, sentindo aquela mão parar e se afastar.

"Vamos juntos...". Disse o guitarrista, depositando um suave beijo no dorso do amado.

Kai apenas suspirou, concordando internamente e começando a se posicionar melhor sendo acompanhado pelo amado. O baterista apoiou as mãos sobre o colchão e se ajoelhou e ainda dentro de si, o parceiro também fez o mesmo. Sentiu as mãos macias lhe acariciando o dorso, descendo até os quadris, onde pararam segurando com firmeza e então Aoi se afastou um pouco e novamente penetrou completamente dentro de seu corpo.

"Aahhh...". O mais jovem gemeu de dor, mas mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que o som saísse mais alto enquanto agarrava aos lençóis com mais força.

Yuu conteve um pequeno gemido rouco, apreciando o pequeno prazer que o ato lhe proporcionava e novamente o repetiu, indo devagar e sem forçar muito, pois temia machucar ainda mais o companheiro dando início a uma série de movimentos de cadência sutil.

Aos poucos Yutaka se acostumava com a movimentação do volume em seu interior, a dor se tornava cada vez mais ínfima e novamente se misturava ao prazer que aumentava no compasso do bailar dos corpos e tudo o que invadiu sua mente foi um desejo de algo mais intenso que assolasse seus sentidos.

"Hhhuuummm... Aoi...". Chamou languidamente olhando para trás.

O moreno apenas abriu os olhos em resposta.

"Mais... Mais rápido!". Kai pediu sentindo a face corar em um misto de desejo e vergonha, o que somente se agravou quando um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos lábios do parceiro.

O guitarrista logo atendeu ao desejo do parceiro, que também era a sua própria vontade, saindo e entrando naquele corpo apertado um pouco mais rápido, sentindo cada ondulação interna e deliciando-se com a sensação que elas provocavam em seu membro e logo, sem nem mesmo perceber, já estava acelerando mais o ritmo das estocadas.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh...". Agora a voz de Kai carregava apenas prazer. Sentia o corpo todo queimando, a temperatura naquele quarto parecia subir a cada segundo, apenas conseguia gemer de forma ininteligível enquanto gotas de suor começavam a brotar por todas as partes de si.

"Hhhhuuuummmm...". Rouco gemido escapou dos lábios do mais velho que se agarrava ao corpo abaixo do seu com afinco, estimulando-o a se mover junto a si, deixando tudo ainda mais intenso.

No ar o cheiro da luxúria começou a pairar, impregnando e invadindo o olfato, excitando os corpos que bailavam unidos no ritmo acelerado da paixão concupiscente, embalados pela música produzia pelo chocar dos corpos e pelas vozes que soavam cada vez mais descontroladas em meio ao frenesi de amor.

Aoi deslizou a mão direita para o ombro do parceiro acariciando a pele que encontrava e então saiu quase completamente daquele corpo voltando a penetrá-lo logo em seguida com força, tocando com certa violência o mais profundo ponto do amado.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Kai gritou de prazer ao ter sua próstata tocada daquela maneira selvagem e se agarrou a baixa cabeceira da cama, com a mão esquerda, apertando com tanta intensidade que as pontas dos dedos se tornaram brancas.

Seguidas vezes, Yuu repetiu o gesto gemendo roucamente e arqueando para trás maravilhado com o quão apertado o amado era, tendo os pensamentos turvados por aquele prazer que se intensificava mais e mais, afastando cada vez mais o controle de si.

A intensidade do que invadia o corpo de Kai era avassaladora, não podia dizer quanto tempo havia passado, mas sentia o seu limite se aproximar, pois a intensidade das correntes elétricas que lhe transpassavam estava aumentando a cada toque violento que recebia naquele ponto mágico.

Os gemidos eram, agora, urros de prazer, ambos os jovens se entregavam àquele sentimento que sobrepunha tudo o que houvesse em seus corpos e mentes. As almas se envolviam no abraço enamorado como velhas amantes que há muito não se tocavam e buscavam saciar toda à vontade que lhes consumia, desejando se unirem no momento etéreo do orgasmo, no entanto, tudo parou repentinamente.

"Yuuuuu... O quê...?". Kai choramingou e começou a indagar, porém parou quando sentiu a mão em seu ombro indo a suas madeixas negras, na nuca, e em seguida foram puxadas com força, fazendo-o se erguer com dor expressa na face, enquanto o outro braço de Aoi lhe envolvia a cintura fazendo seu dorso unir-se ao peito do amado e, antes que pudesse dizer algo, teve os lábios tomados com fervor.

O guitarrista exigiu tudo o que podia do contato, sugando os lábios macios do amado, explorando o interior da boca úmida com intensidade tal que parecia querer roubar a alma do baterista com aquele ato e, quando o ar se fez novamente necessário encarou aqueles orbes confusos.

"Preciso ver o seu rosto...". Disse mordiscando o lábio inferior de Kai e um suspiro resignado deixou os lábios do mais jovem, que recostou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

"Só você mesmo para fazer isso em uma hora como essa...". O baterista disse se afastando logo se sentindo vazio e, estranhamente, incompleto.

Kai então se deixou sobre o colchão, agora encarando o corpo excitando do amado, apreciando a visão, agradecendo internamente por ter tido a oportunidade de vê-la e, delicadamente, abriu as pernas flexionadas, sentindo a face corar devido ao desejo que lhe consumia.

"Vem...". Convidou com luxúria na voz.

Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se estremecer com o chamado e aquela expressão na face do amado e se inclinou sobre ele, segurando-lhe a perna direita, encontrando espaço para si, e penetrando-o novamente em único movimento.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...". Os amantes gemeram alto arqueando para trás, fechando, firmemente, os olhos.

Yutaka envolveu a cintura do amante com as pernas, abraçando com força, fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro de si, enquanto se agarrava aos lençóis e se contorcia devido ao prazer que sentia, que somente aumentou quando o amado começou a mover novamente.

O ritmo que Aoi impunha era o mesmo de momentos de antes, ia forte e rápido como se não houvesse ocorrido a interrupção, recriando a melodia de suas vozes apaixonadas mescladas ao som dos corpos se chocando com intensidade e, nesse momento, foi capaz de ver a pecaminosa expressão na face do amado que gemia de olhos fechados, lhe chamando e pronunciando palavras ininteligíveis.

"Perfeito...". Murmurou roucamente em meio a seus próprios gemidos.

Os corpos bailavam juntos, no entanto, ambos se aproximavam perigosamente de seus limites, o prazer de estarem pela primeira vez juntos se amando era algo que superava qualquer expectativa, era como se houvessem sido feitos para aquele momento, para aquele ato... Juntos e essa consciência apenas amplificava o que sentiam.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Aoi... Aaaaaahhhhhh...". Kai gemia sem controle, se agarrando ao corpo acima do seu fazendo seu sexo ser imprensando entre os corpos que se moviam provocando um friccionar forte, que o fez gemer languidamente no ouvido do parceiro.

"Hhhhhhuuuuuuummmm...". Yuu também não conseguia se conter, sua voz soava cada vez mais alta e já não era capaz de manter os olhos abertos para vislumbrar a face do amado.

Um sentimento arrebatador foi tomando conta da consciência do baterista, era algo quente e forte que se espalhava por cada célula de seu corpo ardente e parecia querer transbordar além de si.

"Aoi... Eu vou... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Não teve tempo de concluir a frase, pois sentira a próstata sendo tocada com mais força e nesse momento se derreteu, arqueando para trás, afundando as unhas curtas nas costas do amado, enquanto uma corrente elétrica avassaladora lhe atingia, desaparecendo com sua noção do real e imaginário, elevando-o a um estado de consciência onde apenas sentia o gozo percorrer todo o seu corpo através de espasmos intensos.

Aoi continuou a se mover notando aquele corpo se contrair a seu redor, fazendo aumentar o prazer que sentia e as pernas do amado também se fecharam mais a seu redor o levando fundo saiu quase completamente e quando voltou perdeu-se inteiramente.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...". Urrou de prazer, arqueando violentamente para trás, enquanto derramava seu sêmen dentro do corpo do amado e sua alma alcançava a do parceiro, abraçando-o envolto pelo prazer.

Yutaka deixou seus braços cansados caírem sobre os lençóis e desfez o abraço com as pernas sentindo-as bambas mesmo que estivesse deitado. Vestígios de seu orgasmo ainda lhe consumiam e logo sentiu o amado desabar sobre si, unindo novamente os abdomens molhados por seu gozo e assim ficaram, parados, esperando suas respirações se normalizarem.

Depois de um tempo impossível de se precisar, quando as respirações estavam calmas, finalmente Aoi se moveu, erguendo-se languidamente e saindo de dentro do amado, sentindo um estranho frio devido ao ato e então se deitou sobre o colchão, ficando de lado, puxando o outro para mais perto de si.

Com um sorriso na face, Kai também se deitou de lado envolvendo a cintura do amado com um braço, do mesmo modo que era abraçado, e as mãos livres se envolveram assim como as pernas nuas. Ambos em silêncio e sorrisos bailavam em seus olhos escuros que se fecharam enquanto recostavam uma testa na outra.

"Eu te amo, Yuu!". Kai murmurou docemente.

"E eu te amo, Yu-chan!". Disse apaixonadamente, o mais velho.

Kai sorriu com o apelido, achando engraçado e semelhança de seu nome abreviado com o nome real do amado, mas adorando a forma carinhosa daquelas palavras e o silêncio imperou entre eles por algum tempo até que Aoi abriu novamente os olhos, mantendo-os fixos no parceiro para depois depositar um beijo suave e superficial nos lábios do baterista.

"Vamos tomar um banho?". O guitarrista convidou depois que aqueles orbes escuros se abriram.

"Boa idéia!". Yutaka respondeu com um sorriso na face.

Aoi foi o primeiro a se levantar e estendeu a mão direita ao outro que se erguia. De mãos dadas foram ao banheiro e o guitarrista ligou a ducha quente entrando no box, levando o amado consigo, abraçando-o pela cintura, unindo os corpos enquanto a água quente lhes tocava calmamente.

O mais jovem passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, permanecendo em silêncio, contemplando a face linda recebendo um terno olhar. Kai delicadamente deixou os dedos da mão direita deslizarem pela maçã esquerda da face de seu amado, retirando os fios negros molhados pela água, prendendo-os atrás da orelha e então sorriu e recostou o rosto na curva do pescoço do guitarrista, fechando os olhos e aproveitando aquele momento.

Yuu levou a mão esquerda aos cabelos do parceiro dando início a uma carícia suave, também fechando os olhos, deixando o líquido quente, que antes lhe atingia na lateral do corpo, cair nas costas do amado.

"Hhumm... Estou cansado.". Kai suspirou e confessou, sentindo todo o peso dos shows recentes, da noite não dormida e das atividades intensas que praticara, cair sobre si.

"Tudo bem, vou deixar você dormir um pouco, embora eu tivesse planos mais interessantes...". Aoi disse levemente desgostoso.

"Interessantes?". Repetiu erguendo o rosto e piscando de forma inocente e curiosa.

O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior vendo a água cair sobre o amado, fazendo as bonitas madeixas possuidoras do tom do ébano grudarem na face e no pescoço alvo, enquanto o líquido transparente corria pelos contornos delicados indo dos lábios semi-abertos continuando seu tortuoso caminho pelo corpo esguio e não suportou apenas olhar, se aproximando e lambendo a boca macia do baterista.

"Apenas olhar para você me excita...". Yuu murmurou roucamente, mordendo o queixo do parceiro.

"Você não se cansa?". Kai indagou em tom doce, fechando os olhos, apreciando a carícia.

"Sou insaciável... Por você!" A resposta de Aoi foi dita de forma sensual e, no momento seguinte, tomava os lábios do amado para si.

O baterista abraçou o outro com mais fervor, entrelaçando seus dedos nas madeixas molhadas sentindo o frio da parede azulejada contra suas costas e, instintivamente, ergueu um pouco a perna direita permitindo que os corpos se encaixassem perfeitamente, enquanto o beijo persistia apaixonado até que Yuu finalmente o parou.

"Você é todo delicioso...". Afirmou o guitarrista com luxúria na voz.

"_Como alguém pode ser tão sexy assim?"_. Era a pergunta que se repetia na mente de Kai, parecia impossível tamanha sensualidade em apenas uma pessoa, porém Aoi era realmente assim, não era um jogo, não era uma máscara, era apenas o jeito do amado e isso lhe cativava.

"Hum... Desse jeito eu não resisto, vou querer fazer amor com você até meu corpo não agüentar mais...". Disse languidamente, o líder da banda, afundando levemente as unhas no dorso do parceiro e o puxando mais para si, com a perna.

"É uma boa idéia!". Aoi afirmou com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

Novamente se beijaram e se deixaram ficar naquele lugar, trocando toques suaves, se conhecendo de forma íntima e enamorada. Um longo tempo se passou quando finalmente a ducha foi desligada e saíram do box, enrolaram toalhas secas que ainda estavam no banheiro nas cinturas e voltaram ao quarto.

"Logo teremos que ir embora...". Kai comentou olhando para o relógio de cabeceira.

Yuu, que estava do outro lado da cama, se ajoelhou sobre ela, engatinhando rapidamente sobre indo em direção ao amado e o envolveu pela cintura jogando-o sobre os lençóis e se sentando sobre o abdômen do amando, sorrindo de maneira safada.

"Ainda dá tempo de aproveitar um pouco...". Disse de modo sapeca, segurando os pulsos do outro contra o colchão.

"Ainda bem que não têm shows ou ensaios nos próximos dias...". Yutaka, sem perceber, verbalizou seus pensamentos que o levavam ao raciocínio de que seria complicado ficar sentado depois de tudo.

"...!". Aoi piscou os olhos, curioso devido à frase, pensou um pouco e depois ficou sério.

"Eu te machuquei tanto assim?". Perguntou sentindo um nó na garganta.

"NÃO!!! Não é isso... É que...". Kai se assustou e se surpreendeu com a angustia expressa naquela voz e de imediato sentiu uma enorme vontade de fazê-la sumir.

"É que...?". Yuu repetiu querendo saber o resto da frase.

Kai sentiu a face queimar de vergonha.

Aoi continuou fitando-o, curioso.

"É que... Já tinha um tempo que eu não deixava alguém...". Murmurou, sabendo que o rubor aumentava a cada palavra.

Um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos lábios do mais velho, compreendendo perfeitamente o que o amado queria dizer.

"Não deixa alguém, o quê, Kai?". Insistiu fazendo-se de bobo.

"Aaaahhhh não me faça de idiota, você compreendeu!!!!". O baterista trovejou irritado, tentando libertar as mãos.

Aoi impôs mais força ao contanto, mantendo o parceiro cativo e então se inclinou sobre ele, fazendo sua respiração quente tocar a rubra face esquerda já que o amado estava de perfil para si.

"Desculpa, eu não resisti! É que você fica ainda mais tentador todo coradinho assim...". Yuu disse roucamente, depositando uma suave mordida naquela bochecha.

"Como você é mau!". Yutaka falou sério, voltando a encarar o parceiro.

"Não sou nada! Vou até de dar uma folga... Momentânea, é claro, afinal terei você só pra mim nas próximas duas semanas...". Aoi disse simplista se erguendo e libertando os pulsos do outro.

"É mesmo?". O mais jovem indagou de forma cínica, vendo o amado sair de cima de si indo se recostar à cabeceira e finalmente pôde se sentar sobre o colchão, ficando de costas para o outro.

Aoi se surpreendeu ao ouvir àquelas palavras e novamente investiu contra o parceiro, ficando de joelhos na cama e segurando os cabelos de Kai, na nuca, puxando-o para trás.

"Como é? Você não pretende ficar comigo nessa folga?". Indagou ligeiramente irritado, afinal achara que haviam chegado a um entendimento sobre aquilo mesmo sem palavras.

"Você é possessivo... E estressado...". Kai falou rindo.

Apesar de continuar em silêncio o mais velho sentiu o aperto no peito se aliviar e diminuiu a força que aplicava ao contato entre eles.

"Por favor, Aoi, entenda. Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar com você. Eu te amo, nunca duvide.". O baterista disse suavemente, fechando os olhos e se recostando ao outro.

"Tudo bem... Mas você precisa melhorar sua ironia...". Comentou abraçando o jovem, afinal realmente achara, por um pequeno instante, que o amado não pretendia lhe acompanhar.

Suavemente o guitarrista começou a se inclinar para trás, levando a amado consigo e logo já estavam deitados. Ele, Aoi, virado para cima e o outro de lado, aconchegado em seu peito. O cansaço pensou sobre os olhos de ambos e, ainda enrolados nas toalhas, adormeceram...

_Continua..._

**oooOOOooo**

_**Nota da autora:**_

E meu lemon novamente fugiu do meu controle, ficando maior do que o esperado. Tenho que confessar que escrevê-lo me deixou um pouco insegura. O motivo é simples: nunca havia colocando o uke assim de quatro logo na primeira vez do casal, aliás, acho que nunca escrevi assim... O que acharam? Ficou vulgar ou ruim? Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês!!!

Muito obrigada a todos que deixam comentário no capítulo anterior!!!!

17/07/2007

08:28 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	3. Posfácio

**Inesperada Paixão**

_Aiko Hosokawa_

**Posfácio**

Uma gostosa sensação invadia-lhe todo o seu ser... Kai notara que estava abraçado a um esguio e perfumado corpo e, aquele cheiro natural lhe era agradavelmente familiar, uma fina dor lhe incomodou e pôde finalmente ter certeza de que nada daquilo havia sido sonho e finalmente teve coragem de abrir os olhos.

Sim, era Aoi a seu lado. O moreno dormia como um anjo de candura... Não se assemelhava ao amante quente de horas atrás e se perdeu, momentaneamente, naqueles contornos delicados até que teve a curiosidade de saber que horas eram...

09:57 AM.

"Merda!!!". Praguejou se sentando.

"Aoi, acorda!". Disse colocando a mão sobre o peito do amado.

"Huummm...". O guitarrista apenas ronronou, mas não despertou.

"Vamos, acorda!". Falou apenas um pouco mais alto, remexendo a mão sobre o parceiro...

De repente a mão do guitarrista segurou a que lhe tocava e, rapidamente, puxou o amado para si, abraçando-o.

"Dorme...". Murmurou sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos.

"Não! Nós estamos atrasados!". Yutaka disse firme e se erguendo, haviam combinado com os outros membros da banda de descer às dez horas da manhã para tomarem café e voltarem para Tókio.

"Aaahhhh... Merda!". Aoi praguejou, se sentando.

Kai pulou da cama, ajeitando novamente a toalha na cintura e saiu à procura de seus pertences, tudo estava espalhado pelo quarto, mas conseguiu juntar todas as vestes e jogou em cima da cama, se sentando novamente ao lado dos objetos, tentando por ordem nas peças para poder vesti-las.

"Bom dia...". O guitarrista disse manhosamente ao ouvido direito do parceiro para em seguida depositar um beijo no pescoço alvo.

"Humm... Bom dia". O baterista ronronou e respondeu fechando os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida.

"Pelo menos um beijo de 'bom dia' eu quero...". Yuu falou ficando de joelhos, por isso mais alto que o parceiro, segurando-lhe no queixo e então realizou seu desejo, serpenteando languidamente naquele interior, finalizando a carícia com um beijo rápido e superficial.

"Agora, posso começar meu dia...". Disse satisfeito e finalmente saiu da cama.

Yutaka apenas sorriu e novamente se vestiu, colocando apenas a calça e a camisa. Calçou os sapatos e pegou o terno, sentindo o peso de seu celular e rapidamente levou a mão ao bolso, pegando o objeto e, olhando, descobriu que a carga da bateria havia acabado e então se lembrou que havia ficado de ligar para Miyavi... No mesmo instante, sentiu um aperto no coração.

"Você vai mesmo ligar para ele?". A voz de Aoi lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Ergueu o olhar vendo-o vestido com uma calça preta, apenas.

"Eu tenho que ligar, você sabe.". Kai respondeu em tom normal, mas já imaginando que não seria fácil ou agradável conversar com o cantor.

"Por mim você não o faria, mudaria o seu número de celular e o da sua casa e ignoraria qualquer tentativa de aproximação daquele lá...". Disse Aoi de modo frio.

"Seria crueldade...". O baterista ponderou.

"É, eu sei...". Aoi deu de ombros como se aquilo nada significasse para ele.

"Eu não faria isso.". Kai falou se erguendo.

"Também sei disso...". Agora o tom de voz do guitarrista soou levemente triste, não lhe agradava a idéia de ver aquele pergaminho humano perto de seu amado!

O mais jovem se aproximou do outro e o abraçou por trás, depositando um beijo no dorso esguio.

"Vou pegar minhas coisas.". Kai disse, simplesmente mudando de assunto, afinal para ele aquilo não cabia discussão.

"Tá. Te espero para descermos juntos.". Yuu falou, saindo do abraço para se virar para trás e depositar um beijo rápido nos lábios do amado.

"Ok!". Respondeu e foi em direção a porta.

Somente quando o outro moreno saiu é que Aoi desviou o olhar, fixando-o em um ponto qualquer do chão. O sentimento recém descoberto era tão intenso, selvagem até, não conseguia controlar! Talvez, com o tempo, aprendesse, mas naquele momento era totalmente incapaz de fazê-lo e sentia, dentro de si, uma raiva emergir somente de lembrar do amasso que Miyavi havia dado em Kai.

"Realmente sou possessivo...". Pensou, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Em poucos minutos o guitarrista já havia pegado tudo o que precisava. Vestira uma camiseta larga vermelho-escura, colocou um cordão com o pingente com a imagem de uma cruz no qual os braços do objeto tinham o formato de asas de anjo. Anéis foram para seu dedo médio e indicador, direitos, o primeiro era comprido indo da base do dedo até pouco acima da primeira articulação e o segundo parecia uma larga aliança, ambos prateados, calçou sapatos pretos e saiu.

Como se houvessem combinado, Kai saiu de seu quarto ao mesmo tempo que o amado. O baterista também trocara de roupa, optara por uma calça cinza-escuro, quase negra, larga e uma camisa de mangas longas na qual essas eram pretas, assim como a gola da veste, mas a região do tórax era branca com o nome da banda escrito em preto no peito.

Sorriram mutuamente e começaram a andar, indo ao elevador, conversando distraidamente. Entraram e começaram a descer os vários andares até o térreo, que logo chegou. Iriam para o salão onde era servido o café da manhã e lá se encontrariam com os outros membros da banda.

"Senhor Uke Yutaka?". Kai parou ao ouvir-se sendo chamado e olhando para a recepção foi capaz de ver a simpática e uniformizada jovem que segurava o telefone na mão esquerda lhe estendendo discretamente.

"Pode ir, vou atender.". Falou voltando-se para o amado.

"Tudo bem...". Aoi consentiu voltando a caminhar.

Rapidamente o guitarrista chegou no salão e localizou os outros três integrantes da banda sentados ao redor de uma mesa, conversando animadamente.

"Bom dia!". Disse educadamente assim que chegou, já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

"Cadê o Kai?". Uruha disparou em tom malicioso.

"Como?". Yuu indagou surpreso pela pergunta direta.

"Ahh Aoi, não repara, esse ai está crente que você e Kai passaram à noite juntos, por isso estariam atrasados.". Ruki esclareceu.

"E a prova disso seria vocês chegarem juntos!". Reita completou o raciocínio.

"Mas...". O guitarrista moreno abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido.

"É claro! Afinal você atrasado eu entendo, mas o Kai... Só pode ter sido culpa sua!". O loiro disse confiante de que estava certo.

"_Tem horas em que ser amigo demais é problemático..."._ Aoi pensou, afinal o amigo havia suposto tudo corretamente!

"Uruha e suas teses...". Yuu murmurou falsamente consternado.

"Então me diga... Estou errado?". O guitarrista loiro desafiou, olhando fixamente nos olhos do outro.

Um instante de silêncio se fez...

"Oi! O que está acontecendo?". Kai disse assim que chegou, sentindo um estranho clima no ar.

"Nada...". Uruha disse, levemente contrariado por não ter conseguido arrancar a resposta do outro.

"Que milagre você ter se atrasado, Kai!". O vocalista espetou, afinal também queria saber se aqueles dois havia se acertado.

"É, dormi demais...". Respondeu evasivo, sentando-se, fazendo esforço para não transparecer o incômodo que o ato lhe causara.

Aoi se conteve bravamente para não rir da expressão de frustração de Ruki e Uruha.

"Eu não vou voltar com vocês.". O baterista avisou tomando um gole de café.

"Por quê?". Reita se adiantou aos outros e perguntou.

"Tenho que resolver um assunto antes...". Informou educadamente.

"_Miyavi, era ele no telefone!"._ O pensamento veio em um lampejo na mente do guitarrista moreno.

Kai pegou a xícara de café, tomando um gole.

"Eu vou com você!". Aoi disparou levemente irritado.

O baterista sentiu o gosto da negra bebida entrando em suas vias aéreas devido à surpresa, engasgando-se com o café, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia um calor lhe subindo as faces e, tinha certeza, havia ficado corado. De imediato começou a tossir colocando a mão direita na frente da boca e a outra sobre o peito.

"Eu sabia!!!". Uruha proferiu vitorioso, enquanto os outros dois loiros começavam a rir da cara do líder da banda, Reita discretamente, Ruki quase gargalhando.

"Não precisa!". Kai afirmou parando de tossir, ainda com a mão em frente à boca e lançando um olhar reprovador para o amado, até pretendia contar aos companheiros sobre o relacionamento, já que não havia nada errado, porém não queria que fosse daquela forma.

"Era Miyavi no telefone?". Aoi indagou sério, ignorando completamente os outros.

O baterista engoliu seco, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Então eu tenho o direito de ir!". Yuu disse em tom normal.

Kai suspirou, recuperando o controle, não podia negar aquilo ao amado, se fosse o contrário também gostaria de ir.

"Tudo bem...". Respondeu Yutaka.

Aoi se ajeitou na cadeira, sentindo-se satisfeito pela aceitação de Kai.

"Agora pára de rir, Ruki!". O baterista falou, lançando um severo olhar para o amigo.

"Háháhá desculpa, mas sua cara foi hilária!!!!". Disse o pequeno, tentando se conter enquanto o baixista a seu lado já havia parado de rir e um discreto sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do líder da banda.

"Merda... Eu fiquei sem graça!". Disse, começando a rir e por conseqüência os demais também riram.

"É sério, Kai...". O vocalista falou quando finalmente pararam de rir.

Yutaka olhou para o companheiro que havia ficado sério.

"... Estamos brincando, mas espero que vocês sejam felizes!". Ruki completou com um sorriso discreto.

"Todos esperamos!". Uruha disse.

"É isso ai!". Reita também concordou.

"Obrigado, valeu mesmo pessoal!". Kai disse, tocado pelo carinho dos amigos.

"Pela parte que me toca, eu também agradeço!". Aoi disse, chamando a atenção para si, pois estava se achando completamente esquecido num canto.

Novamente todos riram e, envolto no agradável clima que surgiu, se alimentaram conversando animadamente, já combinando de saírem nos dias que teria de férias. Meia hora depois Kai e Aoi estavam se despedindo dos outros três que entravam no ônibus da banda e logo já estavam dentro de um táxi que pegaram na porta do hotel.

"Você vai me deixar conversar sozinho com ele, né?". Kai indagou, olhando para o amado enquanto mantinham-se de mãos dadas, sentados no bando de trás do veículo.

"Tudo bem...". Apesar de não gostar, concordou.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio, o baterista deitou a cabeça no ombro do parceiro e assim ficaram até o carro parar, o que se deu em pouco mais de vinte minutos. Assim que chegaram ao destino, pagaram e saíram.

Estavam em frente a uma outra casa de espetáculos que havia naquela cidade. Com os contatos certos, foi fácil para ambos entrar onde estavam os músicos... Haveria um ensaio em breve, por isso tudo estava bem agitado. A dupla parou diante de uma porta que tinha o nome de Miyavi escrito nela, se entreolharam, mas palavra alguma foi proferida. Kai bateu e, depois de uma resposta afirmativa, entrou.

"Kai!". Miyavi disse com um largo sorriso no rosto, largando sua guitarra e se erguendo de um branco sofá de couro, indo rapidamente ao outro, colocando uma mão em cada ombro do moreno e fazendo menção de beijá-lo, porém Kai virou o rosto.

"Qual o problema?". O cantor indagou preocupado.

"Temos que conversar...". Kai murmurou, mas mantinha a voz firme, mesmo sentimento que expressou em seus orbes ao encarar o outro e o cantor engoliu seco, retirando as mãos do ombro do amado, dando dois passos para trás, levemente assustado.

"Você não vai ficar comigo. É isso?". Indagou sentindo uma estranha dor oprimindo seu peito.

"Miyavi eu...". O baterista queria encontrar as palavras certas para dizer aquilo.

"Me responde! É isso?". Repetiu a pergunta, interrompendo o outro, alterando o tom de voz, levemente.

"É, mas...". Yutaka tentou articular, mas o outro mais uma vez lhe impediu.

"Merda, Kai! Eu te amo!". O cantor disse levemente desesperado, vencendo a distância que os separava, levando as mãos ao pescoço do outro e unindo os lábios.

Kai se surpreendeu com a atitude de Miyavi e não teve tempo de impedi-lo, mas não permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse, segurando os punhos do outro, forçando levemente para que ele se afastasse.

"Tem outra pessoa?". Miyavi indagou agora com a voz carregada de tristeza e sem se afastar do amado e viu que o baterista hesitou.

"Sim.". Respondeu.

"Você o ama?". Por mais que aquilo lhe machucasse, o cantor precisava saber!

"Miyavi, é melhor...". Kai tentou se desvencilhar da indagação.

"Por favor, me responde!". O jovem de cabelos tipo moicano falou, quase desesperado e sem perceber aplicando mais força ao contanto.

"Amo, muito!". Yutaka respondeu, sentindo um nó em sua garganta, não esperava que as coisas seguissem aquele caminho.

"Droga! Merda! Eu não acredito!". Xingou, finalmente largando o jovem, dando-lhe as costas.

"...!". Kai abriu a boca para dizer algo que pudesse acalmar o outro, mas não sabia o que dizer. Miyavi vinha lhe cortejando há algum tempo e conseguia compreender a frustração dele, desejava amenizá-la, mas não sabia como.

"É aquele idiota do Aoi?". Trovejou de repente, novamente voltando a encarar o baterista.

Yutaka abaixou o olhar abraçando a si mesmo, permanecendo em silêncio.

"Eu sabia...". O cantor disse, sentindo-se derrotado, indo até o sofá, sentando no braço do móvel.

Kai respirou fundo e olhou para o jovem cabisbaixo sentindo o coração doer.

"Miyavi, me desculpe, eu nunca pretendi...". Falava em tom morno, mas foi interrompido.

"Não é isso que eu preciso ouvir de você!". Disse de modo ríspido, fechando as mãos ao redor do tecido de sua calça.

"Então o que eu posso dizer para amenizar o que está sentindo?". Kai falou, se aproximando do outro, mas parando a dois passos de distância.

Em um movimento rápido, Miyavi agarrou o tecido da camisa do outro e o puxou para si, de forma possessiva, lhe abraçando na altura da cintura recostando a face sobre o abdômen do amado.

"Que é mentira, que não vai me deixar... Nós mal começamos...". A voz do cantor carregava toda sua tristeza.

"Isso seria mentir...". Murmurou, o baterista, abraçando delicadamente o outro.

Miyavi suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos para apreciar o carinho que recebia.

"Eu não sou idiota. Sei que você não me ama... Também sabia que havia outra pessoa, estava estampado nos seus olhos, mas quando você me aceitou, fiquei cheio de esperanças...". Disse apertando mais o corpo esguio contra si.

"...!". Kai permaneceu em silêncio, deixando o outro desabafar.

"... Achei que você havia decido esquecer a outra pessoa e que com o tempo iria me amar de verdade...". Calou-se, pois sentia o nó em sua garganta aumentar.

"Isso provavelmente teria acontecido...". O baterista murmurou, recordando-se que aqueles eram realmente seus planos até que tudo mudou.

"Se aquele idiota do Aoi não tivesse percebido o quanto você é maravilhoso...". Miyavi disse com raiva, erguendo o olhar para o moreno em seus braços.

Kai sorriu de modo doce e acariciou a face do cantor, com a mão direita.

"Obrigado, Miyavi!". Disse ternamente.

"Se ele te machucar, você me liga, darei um surra naquele idiota! E depois te levo pra minha casa.". O cantor disse, forçando um sorriso e se erguendo, mas sem soltar o outro.

"Tudo bem!". Respondeu sorrindo, o baterista.

Novamente o cantor uniu os lábios e mais uma vez Kai não permitiu que o toque se aprofundasse.

"Tenho que ensaiar... Nos vemos qualquer dia desses...". Miyavi disse, tentando manter a dignidade, finalmente largando o moreno.

"Certo! Tenha um bom show hoje.". Desejou Yutaka, com um sorriso sincero.

"Obrigado!". Dito isso Miyavi saiu do camarim, passando por Aoi que estava recostado à parede, à sua direita.

"É melhor cuidar direito dele ou vou roubá-lo pra mim...". Disse o cantor, sem parar se andar e sem olhar para o guitarrista.

Yuu não respondeu, viu o outro virar em um corredor próximo e suspirou levemente. No instante seguinte Kai surgiu na porta do camarim.

"Como foi?". O mais velho perguntou enquanto o amado se aproximava.

"Humph... Eu sei que você ouviu tudo!". Falou com desdém.

"Foi por precaução.". Aoi afirmou protetor, afinal a reação do cantor poderia não ter sido tão pacífica.

"Sei... Vamos?". Kai desdenhou, rindo.

"Claro!". O guitarrista concordou.

Juntos começaram a caminhada que os levou para o exterior da casa de show, o que não durou nem dez minutos. Do lado de fora continuaram a andar calmamente, não estavam com pressa para pegar novamente um táxi e ir embora.

"Para onde vamos agora?". Kai indagou quando chegaram na esquina de uma rua quase deserta, a não ser por eles mesmo e dois carros que vinham em sentidos contrário.

Yuu ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, depois sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos do amado.

"Considerando que vamos passar as próximas duas semanas juntos... Para o paraíso, com toda certa!". Afirmou em um murmúrio apaixonado, inclinando-se sobre o amado e depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Kai sorriu de forma ímpar, como apenas ele era capaz, revelando toda a felicidade que sentia e transbordava de si e, ainda de mãos dadas, recomeçaram alenta caminhada, rumo às duas semanas completamente dedicadas para o amor...

Fim.

**oooOOOooo**

_**Considerações finais...**_

Terminei!!! Que lindo!

Nossa! Foi maravilhoso escrever essa fanfic, espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler!

Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Yume Vy por mais essa betagem! Muito obrigada também a Yukki, Bella Potter, May'vi, Samila Lopes, Yuu, Nina, Miki-chan, May31 os comentários de vocês me deixaram extremamente feliz!

Às fãs do Miyavi, tenho apenas que pedir desculpas por tê-lo feito sofrer, colocar um novo (a) parceiro (a) iria ficar muito superficial, já que ele realmente ama o Kai na fanfic, por isso ele terminou sozinho - Afinal qual ser humano não curtiu uma "dor de cotovelo" pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Comentário são bem vindos!

17/07/2007 08:31 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


End file.
